Richmond High School
by Dragon Fire5
Summary: 1x2, murder and revenge have escalated to the point of a gang war; now the main powers gather, and Duo is the only key stopping a war.
1. Default Chapter

Paring: 1x2, 3x4, 5xhilde, and other.

Warnings: Yaoi, 1x2, 3x4, rape, cursing, lemon, confusion, and if you don't like it don't read it.

rating, R

Disclaimer: I don't own them…whish I did, but I don't 

Richmond High School 1: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Duo--- September 15, Walnut Bay Apartments. 

I looked around; I remembered this place, Las Angles. I was dreaming, and all I wanted was out before it all replayed again, but it was to late. I saw the man walking closer to me, I huddle in the corner hoping he would leave, but life was unfair. The man in his mid thirties stopped in front of me, his dull brown eyes glittered with something I didn't know about then, lust. 

I felt relived, but I know shouldn't, I knew what was about to happen. Yet, ten years old, I hadn't had a clue on to what the man really wanted. 

" Do you need a place to stay the night?"

" I'm not a beggar." Ten year old me said quietly.

" No you're not, I'm asking. Can you see it as a form of charity?" I nodded.

Even though it was a memory it was still a dream, and like most dreams there are parts missing or a plural. I suddenly found myself face down on expensive carpet, fear and panic ran though me. I tried to struggle as the man pulled off my clothes, but I didn't win that fight. The man thrust into me; I screamed in pain, tears stung my eyes and cut along my cheek. Time went by slower, and my brain stopped, and after some time I felt the man pull out and walk away. 

I lay there for a minute, before something awoke inside me. Dressing , and walking to the kitchen. I was calm as I picked the knife up and walked towards the man. In my tranquil walk I made no sound, an evil grin spread across my face. A slash across his throat, he tried to scream someone's name, but I was faster. I started to stab violently, thrusting almost as viscously as the man had been on me, the knife in and out of the man's chest cavity.

The unknown man was dead, I had killed him, and yet I felt nothing. No remorse, no fear, or panic, I just felt calm, relived , happy to an extent. I looked down blood all over my hands, I had just killed a man, and enjoyed it.

"SHIT," I woke up, shaking, sweat covered my body and sheets. Another one of my nightmares, and yet that had to be one of my better ones. My only happy event that happened that night was meeting Solo. But these real night mares began after the death of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, they began to teach me, and sent me to school. After their deaths, a stupid gangs started the fire, I was left alone again. In till Solo. Though the way my life runs, he was part of a gang too, getting himself killed, trying to save me. I still can't forgive myself for that, another person to add to the list Death had visited, because of me.

Looking over at the clock: 6: 42 am, well I would be getting up in half an hour. Richmond High School, the school for the smartest of the smartest. In today's world, its become a school for the rich and famous, were your reputation means everything. Of course if anyone found out about my past, I would be a goner. So I kept to my alibi: I'm an orphan ( which is true) that got into the school though grades alone. The last isn't true but I won't say anything is you don't.

It the being of the year, for school, and most classes are review and learn the rules, God forbid you wear a pair of black dress pants instead of blue. But there's a difference between this year and last, but since this is only my second year I don't know if it is weird or normal. I mean is it normal to have about 30 new students, but they all seem to know and like or hate each other. I don't know what is going on, but something is going down, and I mean to find out what it is. Curiosity killed the cat, lets hope it doesn't kill me. 

" Duo!" I look up and see Hilde, a friend I've known since I came here. I have my suspicions about her, because she seems to know one of the main new groups that have came. I found her necking with one of the guys, Wufei.

" Hey Hilde." She ran up to me, her purple hair clashed with the red uniform dress the girls had to wear. She pulled me to the side, out of the main stream of students, and handed me a note. 

" Don't show anyone this note, we want to met at Denny's, four am. Make sure your there Duo." Hilde whispered into my ear, then turned to leave. Before I could say anything the finial bell rung, I was late for first period. Great, just great. This week we was looking stranger by the minute, I have a dream I haven't had in years, then I get this note and a meting at four am, at Denny's, wonderful. Curiosity killed the cat, I'm going to make sure it doesn't kill this cat. 

tbc

-Fire- 

feed back, yes of course. 


	2. chapter 2

See pairings, warnings, and the beginning in chapter one. 

Richmond High School 2: Meetings at Four am. 

Duo----September 15- 9:10am, Richmond High

" Late again Maxwell, I hope this doesn't become a problem." Mrs. Wilson, man she can be such a bitch sometimes, but other wise she is cool. She doesn't care about me being late as long as I do my work and keep my GPA up, it makes her look good. " Take your seat Duo." 

I walked to my seat, dropping my back-pack, and open the letter Hilde gave me.

__

Duo Maxwell-

My name is Heero Yuy, and I am the leader to a gang call Gundams. The group that is there are watching over you, and yes, Hilde has been spying on you since you started there. I have a job for you, Duo. I know I have the right person because you are Shinigami, and I have pictures of the death of Justin Lake of the Red Dragon, you are in danger, but I'm not one of your enemies. If you don't show up to night I will release them. Denny's at four am.

-Heero Yuy. 

I reread the letter at lest a thousand times, and every time I looked at it more questions and no one to ask them. Damn it, I need to scream, but I couldn't, damn, damn, damn, I need to get the hell out of here. No, I would stay, get the pictures and kill everyone in the room, but maybe the waitress. Ok the week went from weird to bloodily ugly in less then an hour. 

" Duo, could you tell me what the author what's us to learn from this short story." I had to lie, but how, I need to pay more attention to class then this new problem at hand.

" He wants us to learn that," RING, oh alright saved by the bell. I need to make sure I don't see Hilde till I cool off, I might bite her head off. I mean for a whole year she's been spying on me, and now I was being blackmailed into something I wanted to find out without to much blood, oh well life's a bitch., then you die. 

Heero--- September 15, 10:30pm, 1220 Casper ST (Heero's house)

I look over the pictures, Duo had a sickle in one hand and a knife in the other. In all the murders not one was killed with a gun, always a knife. There was a smile on his lips, he never laughed just smiled, but that wasn't what caught me off guard, but what Hilde had written down. In the back of picture, Duo kneeling in front of the body, written : Forgive me Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, I am what I am because of you Solo. 

The last picture was of him walking out braid falling behind him; dressed all in black. Why would he ask forgiveness from a Father and a Sister, why not from God. The gorgeous boy was a complete mystery to me, but I felt drawn to solving the puzzle of Duo Maxwell. 

I look up at Hilde, the others were here too, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. The only ones going to the meting tonight. All of them were already at the school, I'm to check in tomorrow. That's going to be the being of all are problems. I can see it now, all the major gangs at one school, this is going to be a blood bath. And why are they here, all because of one person who has turned the power stream. Now that the once lower gangs are in the higher ranks they want to make sure they stay that why, and to do that everything has to be stable. Duo Maxell has made everything unstable, now many are out to recruit or kill him. 

"What is it Hilde, you have that look on your face." 

" What did you tell Duo he wouldn't talk to me all day." She looked pissed, but why lie to her when she could ask Duo and get a strait answer and probably a slit throat.

" That you where spying on him, and took the pictures." She throw her hands in the air, dramatically.

" Great, now he is either never going to talk to me again or kill me, thanks Yuy." She walked over to Wufei, sitting down closing her eyes. I felt sorry, but I wouldn't say it out loud. 

" Heero, what if he doesn't want to join us, what if he joins another gang." Quatre asked.

" I don't know if he'll join us, but he wouldn't join anyone one. He sees us as the enemy." I said still looking at the pictures, looking for something, but I don't know what it is yet. In all the pictures I can't see his eye color, and that bothered me. I flipped to the last picture, Maxwell Church. The church was burned to the ground, the doors boarded up so no one could get out, but Duo had survived. He was standing the far right, staring at the ashes. 

" We need him, he is the only one that could kill the leader. Everyone knows us, but no one knows who Duo is. I don't think he will turn this one down." I said, I need to sleep, I came in last night and had been planning everything down to the T. 

" You sound sure of yourself Yuy." Wufei said, combing Hilde's hair softly. She looked to be a sleep, I wish I could have someone to care for, be cared for. Me jealous, remember I don't have emotions.

" This is personal for him." 

Quatre was lying on Trowa's shoulder, and Hilde was now sleeping in Wufei's lap as he still stroking her hair. Love, there was to much in this room. I had to get out. I left and went to sleep in the other room, after I set the alarm.

Duo---Walnut Aprt. Sep. 16, 3.30 am. 

I grabbed my black trench coat, I never carry a gun, just knifes and daggers. I look in the mirror by the door. Dressed in black pants, black coat, and a black sleeveless shirt. With this coat I'm going to melt, oh well, I'm not going without my knifes. I'm in all black with a gold cross on and armed with about 7 knifes, if I needed more I'm dead. Now, this is going to be fun four am at Denny's, and I didn't get a wink of sleep. Trying to look up this guy was hard, I knew very little about him, but the $64,000 question is how much does he know about me. Damn, almost wish I had a gun, but if I needed one for tonight then I'm dead. 

----Denny's 4:10am

Okay, so I'm late I needed gas. How can I drive with out any fuel. They're were a few people there, but the my group was of four guys and one girl. Hilde was the only girl, I promise not to kill her, yet, I mean only if I have to. I walked up to them, and sat down next to a guy with blonde hair and blue crystal eyes. He seemed nice, and not likely out of all of them to pull a gun on me. The waitress walked up. 

" Hi, I'm Betty, what can I get for you?"

" Well Betty, I would love to have a cup of coffee, and a stack of pancakes with strawberry syrup." I ordered, I'm hungry what can I say, they can talk to me as I eat. She brought my coffee, I drank it black, what could I saw, either I drink it with real sugar and cream or not at all. 

" You already know who I am but who's who here?" I asked and it was the boy next to me in the booth that answered.

" I'm Quatre Winner, and this is Trowa Barton," the boy with half his face covered by his bangs showing one green eye. " Next to Hilde is Chang Wufei ," Wufei had his black hair pulled back and his eyes were the same color as his hair. " And the across from you is Heero Yuy." Okay, if I wasn't as pissed as I am right now, I would have started to flirt with him. I mean he is beautiful, his brown hair is a little unruly, but his cobalt blue eyes caught me by surprise, and those lips looked so soft. No, I'm still mad at him, at all of them.

" Can I see the pictures, you make sure your not bluffing."

" Here, these are the only copies, if you agree to everything we will destroy them."

He handed me an envelope. I looked at the pictures, it was the last killing I had done, about 4 months ago. The guy had raped and killed a girl, because she told him to fuck off, so I killed him. I smiled, I know it makes my look crazy, I couldn't help my self. The part I call Shinigami always smiles on death, but only when he does it, but now I sound crazy. Oh well, maybe I am, I usually doubt my sanity.

I got to the last picture of my prying, okay so he say me prying at lest...

'Forgive me Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, I am what I am because of you Solo.' written on the back.

Shit no one suppose to know anyone from my past. I rip it up in a million little pieces. Heero had a look of shock.

" That was personal, no one is suppose to hear that." I flip to the next picture, it was of the Maxwell Church. I could feel tears in my eyes, tears of anger, of sadness and of the innocents lost that day.. Shinigami was there to comfort me. I whisper hoarsely at him.

" Where the fuck did you get this?" He looked at me, an expression I couldn't read, hopeful it was fear. " It was you who burned them, then took the picture wasn't. WASN'T!" I screamed pulling a knife out, pulling Heero out of the booth, knife an his throat. I couldn't do it, I've done it so many time, just slice, but I couldn't do it. I dropped Heero, and cried. The picture brought back to many memories at once. I couldn't deal with the happy and painful at once.

" DUO!" It was Hilde, but I didn't feel like talking anymore. I wanted to get the hell out of there, and now. I stood up and turned to Heero.

" I'm taking the pictures, no matter what." I started to walk out, but he knew who really did it. " I'm leaving, but if you still want to talk to me, Heero lets go, we'll take my car." I watched him come up to me. Quatre stood up, he looked distressed. 

" Heero, what if he hurts you or kills you." I answered for Heero.

" Quatre if I wanted him dead I would have done it already." He didn't looked relived but I added. " I couldn't do it a second ago, I think he'll let me kill him." I walk out, I don't think Quatre understood that I meant Shinigami and not Heero. 

tbc.

-Fire-

feed back


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer- I have nothing, so i own nothing, all warnings are in chapter one 

Richmond High School 3: Driving 

Heero- September 16, Duo's car, 4: 46

We have been driving around for about 10 minutes and he hadn't said anything. I sure the hell was going to make sure I don't piss him off again. I watched as his violet eyes changed from happy, and inviting to deadly, and all because of a picture. That place must have meant a lot to him. I was the one who broke the silence.

" Why are you called Shinigami?" What can I say I've wanted to know about him sine Amie Gate informed me about a killing done by the God of Death.

" Hilde must not by your best spy. I mean she's good, but she's not the best you got, right."

" Yes, Trowa is the best spy you will every met, but we needed someone to befriend you. Though Hilde did say once that I must have the wrong name, because you 'were so nice and full of life'."

"Real she said that about me," he laughed, I like his laugh, " she's nice, we became friends quick, but why not send Quatre, he seems to know a lot more then he is letting on."

" True, Quatre does know more, and has seen more then Hilde has, but Trowa has seen the after math of one of your jobs." I watched him smile, there was no life in this smile, just the cruel smile he wore in the pictures. I never want to be on the receiving end of that smile. " He didn't want Quatre to have a front row seat to that kind of horror. And Hilde has seen just as much horror as Quatre, but she promised she could take it."

" Well she still was talking to me the next day, so, yeah, I think she took it well."

" Why are you called Shinigami?" I ask again.

" For the most part Heero, that's personal, but the basic reason I do is Death follows me wherever I go. Then there is the fact that I place Shinigami was here, or Taken by Shinigami. Either way, I'm not going to tell you the real reason."

" Okay."

" Do you have any more questions, cause I'll like to get home, and sleep for, ohhh, about three hours." 

" No, I left all the information back at Denny's, I'll give it to you tomorrow." He turned to look at me, making him run a red light.

" Your going to the school too. Gezz, what is all of the gangs of the higher fraction going to Richmond."

We pulled back into the Denny's parking lot; I got out of the black mustang. I think his favorite color is black, does it matter, he looks brilliant in black.

" I'll give you those details too." I turned towards him, before he could drive away. " Duo, in the school system it say's that your income is less then 2500, how can you afford this car."

" I have other secrets that you haven't figured out, brownie point for me." He said the last part more to himself then to me, " Maybe I'll tell you later. Bye Heero Yuy, see you tomorrow." He winked and left. I have known Duo Maxwell for an hour and I'm so confused by his actions, but I want to figure him out, and I hope it takes a life time, but will he let me.

tbc. 

-Fire-

kind a short, but i'll keep moving on it, if you want me to, just tell me.


	4. chapter 4

Richmond High School 4 : A Missed Date

Duo-- September 16, Richmond High. Lunch

" Hello, Duo." Quatre said; he's been real polite and nice to me, considering I pulled a knife on his leader last night, or this morning. Plus, I've had a good day for being up for 30 hours. Heero is not the bad guy I thought him to be, and I found him staring at me during the classes we have together. When he saw that I caught him he would blush and turn around, he's so cute. 

" Hey Q, where's Heero? I thought he had this lunch shift." 

" He went to get you something." He said as he sat next to Trowa. I think he looks better in that green turtleneck he wore last night, but what can you do, its dress code. Quatre was fidgeting in his seat.

" What is it Quatre?"

" Umm, well Duo, I was wondering if you could. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but," Damn it, I hate it when people babble on about something.

" Just say it Quatre, I wouldn't get mad."

" Why did you pull a knife on Heero?" Trowa seemed to find the question important enough to look up at me.

" Heero had a picture that brought to many memories back, I couldn't handle it, so angry is something I can handle." Trowa nodded like he understood, I almost doubted it, but then again he had this allure around him. I looked down at my food, I needed a minute. 

Then a 2inch binder fell to my right, I look up and there stood Heero, with a smug smile on.

" What the hell is this?" I point to the black binder.

" You wanted to know everything so I had Amie make copies of some of her files."

" You want me to read all of this... front and back pages, damn this will take forever."

I looked though the pages, I could have sworn that a light bulb was over my head. " How about we go out tonight and you tell me what I need to know."

He flushed slightly, I could see Quatre smiling, almost laughing. Did I ever say that he looks so cute when he blushes, well if I didn't, he so hot.

" Yes. No. Maybe, hmm, Heero."

" Alright."

We decided one a place to meet at, and the rest of lunch went on without incident. Of course there was sixth period with Miss. Rich and Spoiled Relena Peacecraft. I've only heard about her since she left for a year, for some unknown reason, but I didn't believe the rumors. I mean there can be no one that naive to think her looks are all and money right up there with her looks. I gave her the benefit of doubt, but I know better now. 

She wore a pink dress or the red dress, but pink is not dress code, though being the riches girl in school gives her more leeway. But there has to be more to it then just that, I mean almost everyone here is about as rich as her. What makes her so special? I really didn't have a clue but this is one thing I don't want to know.

" Duo Maxwell," I shivered, a cold chill running down my back, at the way she said my name. I don't like this at all. 

She is looking back at me, I can see in her blue eyes that she's hiding something. 

" I have heard so much about you Duo," she made it sound like she really did me, it made me think about what she did know.

" Rrreally, well what ever it is I hope it made me look good." I wasn't about to give anything away, I can play this game too. She laughed, it could have been nice, but it was a fake laugh, practiced over time. She might stand in front of a mirror ever morning practicing.

" Oh, in my eyes, I think it is wonderful, but I don't know if you would find it the same."

" I might see the same as you, but how can I judge something I don't know?" 

She stood up and knelt in front of my desk, she looked uncomfortable. I don't think she has to knell to many people, I feel special.

" I know more then you think, Maxwell. He has told me all about you, and of your recent activates, but I think it is more of a hobby now. You enjoy your job way too much Maxwell." 

What the hell is she talking about, she knows nothing, she's bluffing. Damn it who the hell told her. 

" What are you talking about?" Play dumb, its worked before.

" He told me about your...what was it...he called it something. Oh, yes, you called it justice to him. Is that right?" How the hell did she find that out. I told one person that, and he is dead. Solo is dead, he died in my arms, his blood on my hands, in my nightmares. 

" You remember don't you, well if you don't, oh well," the bell rung, as she paused, " I'm just a rich blonde girl, with nothing but air for brains, I know nothing." She smiled as she got up and left, like hell she knew nothing. Seems she knows more then she should. I ran after her, but stopped as I saw her hanging all over my Heero. Well he isn't mine, not yet. I didn't care when I saw his face, he looked like he was about to drown and needed to scream for help. 

When I walked by Relena dropped a note, I hate notes you can't yell at them or ask them questions, and Heero looked to my for help. Relena was talking about her dad being the Reprehensive for the Earth Federation..

" If a war were to start then my Dad would be the one to negotiate with the bad guys." Damn she should be an actress she can play parts so well, especially the dump blonde. I started my journey home, I can't drive my car here, people well become suspicion about that. I mean I'm the one playing the poor boy, and Relena the rich blonde, my cover would be broken if I came to school with a twenty thousand dollar sports car, right. 

I open the note, guess what color the paper is. I open the pink note, but it is written in blue, and the hand writing is very loopy, but neat at the same time.

__

Dear Duo Maxwell,

I'm to set you up with a job, and your pay will be very handsome. I'm not to say who the job is for just the name who will make your hobby list higher. I was told that you should receive a guest tonight, he will tell you more. Before you take the job realize that a leader is not always the supreme leader, more of a vassal, to the king.

-R. P. 

Great just what I needed more riddles, why can't people just tell me what they know and be done with it. Stupid me thinking I could stay here for an extra year, and be normal, I swear this is the last job or jobs I have. I'm going to change my name, cut my hair, well I wouldn't go that far. But I 'm going to do this, get Heero to come with me and run away. 

I open the door to my apartment, and walk in closing the door, and put my keys...

" Fuck" the door was unlocked, someone is here, I pull one of my knifes out. I know I shouldn't go to school with them, but a boy has to be careful, there are those who would rather kill me then higher me for a job.

" Still favor knifes to guns, kid." There was only one person who would call me kid, and he is dead. Right. I look in the living room and there he stood, alive.

" Your. Dead. Solo."

-Fire- 

__

I know, the next one will be up as soon as I figure out how to end it, writers block, ahhhhhhhh


	5. chapter 5

Richmond High School 5: Solo

Duo--- Walnut Bay Apartments, September 16, after 4pm

" Still favor knifes to guns, kid." There was only one person who would call me kid, and he is dead. Right? I look in the living room and there he stood, alive.

" Your Dead Solo."

" I know, I'm sorry Duo, I had to fake my death."

" Your sorry, I watch you die in my arms almost every night in my dreams and your sorry." I throw the knife down right in the carpet, if I wasn't so angry I would laugh, but no I want to yell, and scream. 

He walked closer, arms open, he wanted to comfort me. No he's a dead man, and I'm going to keep that way. 

" Duo I had to, there were people after me. After you, and everyone else. I had to get out, before they came. I think you know them, you were the one that killed them." he laughed lightly, "I've created a better life for my self, and look at you, your stronger because you thought I was dead." I back a way from him, pointing my fingerer, looking childish, but yelling nothing childish.

" People after you. After me. WELL WHAT A BIG FUCKING CHANGE! I'm still running from people, and still the Doctors are after me. No, Solo, you didn't have to fake a death to save yourself, or me." I started to walk out of the room, never turning my back to him. " And don't so much credit for something you didn't do."

" I'm sorry, Duo, I'm sorry I got you caught up in this. I'm sorry I taught you to kill." He walked up to me, I realized something. Solo never wore clothing like that, he wore black dress pants with a crimson red button up shirt. Very classy, very expensive. 

" See there you go again, you didn't teach me how to kill. I had already killed two people before I every met you Solo. All you did was show me a faster way to kill or the slowest way to die, for that I was great full for." 

Silence filled the room, and for the first time I didn't want to be the first to break it. I wanted him to make the first move. He watched me with his green eyes, finding the right words to say. 

" I didn't come to argue with you Duo. My associates have a job for you Duo."

I wanted to yell at him, he once ran a gang and now he has become a messenger for one. What an improvement, but I kept me mouth shut. People say I have no self-control. 

" I have one already, and then I'm leaving." 

" They know you already have one, and they're willing to pay triple what the others are paying you."

" I don't care, I just want this one job and skip town. If that's all you have to say leave now. Good-bye Solo."

I walk into me room closing me door. I can't watch him walk out of me life, again. He may have died to save his own ass, but I didn't care, anymore. I was happy to see him alive, and I hope I'll be able to see him again, but under a happier reunion. 

I a woke to find my room completely dark, and my pillow soaked. I was crying in my sleep again. Hitting my dreams toe the line with horror and nightmares. ***RING*** Walking out of the master bed room I pick up the phone, someone is watching me. This was why I woke up, someone is watching me. Close. They're close to me, but how can that be I live in the third floor. ***RING*** 

Have to act normal, like I don't know the person is there. If they become over confident, they will make a mistake, but if I become over confident I'll find myself dead, and my white carpet will be ruined. ***RING*** 

Making the image that I was scratching my head, I pull a knife loss. Easier to get to.

" Hello" my voice rough from sleep.

" Duo Maxwell, I'm to send you a warning," the sweet male voice said over the phone " your life is endangered. The Gundams' are not what they seem, they are double, running two operation as we speak. One is to kill you. The other. I can't say what it is, but if I knew I would tell you ." he paused. 

" Watch your back Duo, the powers are coming and most are here, a war is coming. You are the only on that can stop it." He hung up. 

" WAIT", I yell over the receiver. Slamming the phone down I retrieve the knife in my hair. I am royal pissed; if I were a king I would beheading someone right about now. Since I'm not, I'll settle for killing this asshole who ever he or she is, but after I question them. 

Angling the knife to land between or on their legs , doesn't matter to me as long as it scares the shit out of them. I hear the tiny squeal, well I know were it landed. 

" Who ever you are, I suggest that you stay right were you are." I move towards...who ever they are... I feel movement to my left. There's another person in the room! Damn it. Moving to grab my other knife, and of course _now_ I remember I'm still dressed from school. In other words, I only got three knifes on me, and I gave one up already. This is the part were some mysteries man comes in and saves the main character, is it not. Yeah, right. I am so screwed.

Two knifes, two people; I hope blood comes out of this rug.

" Who was on the phone Dou?" Heero's low rough voice whispers in my ear. A shiver run downs my spine. How did I not know he was there? 

I had to escape, it's the only way to survive. I look around, kind hard to see in the dark, but the only solution I see is the balcony. As I run towards the doors, I see two problems. One, the door is made of glass, can't just jump though it. Second, I live on the fucking top floor. 

No matter, I rip the door open and jump. I'm not suicidal, I jumped to the next balcony. I notice I don't have my knifes anymore. No one lives below me, they say I'm to loud. Me loud, okay , sometimes, but I don't have time to fight with myself. I open the balcony doors, unlocked, everyone here is to trusting. 

I here a thud. They're after me. The kitchen light is on, in other words I can tell that Heero is the one that is after me. Shit it had to be him. I make it as far as the front door, before he catches up. Heero grabs my hands, pinning me to the wall, damn he's strong. 

" What happen Duo? First, you pull a knife on me, then ask me out to dinner, only not to show up. To top it all off you run away from m...us?" 

Okay, here I'm press tightly up against a wall by a stunning young man with dreamy blue eyes, and he is asking serious questions. What's wrong with this, my body tells me he should be ripping my clothing off and ravishing my body, but my minds knows better. Damn them both.

" The knife you deserved, and not going to dinner tonight..." the right words, what can those be with out saying that some I thought was dead is alive and is trying to kill you... " my past came for a visit." 

I look up, my looking down never, his blue eyes bore holes in into my violet ones. He pushes me harder into the wall, and if I wasn't aroused then I sure the hell am now. 

Those roes red lips brush up against mine, I moan softly into his mouth. His lips are soft, then his taste, god, I just don't know how to describe, but trust me on this, its heavenly. I moan louder, then his tongue comes into play, he explores my mouth till we're breathless. Kissing up my jaw line to my ear, then started to nipple on it. I groan as he starts to grind his erection into mine.

" Do you always fuck the person your about to kill?" Okay, now I know I'm an ass hole, but give me a break. He does have a mission to kill me, does he not. 

Heero's body went ridged, stepping back away from me. My arms are freed, but he still is to close for me to do anything. He's eyes looked hurt, damn it, just great, just fucking great. I wish I could take back what I said, I didn't want to hurt him. Its just, fuck, now I have that feeling again. 

The Feeling, damn him, damn him. I hope he dose kill me, cause, I'm falling for him. I reach out for his face, his eyes had closed some were in my thinking process. He goes for my touch, but then pulls away, opening the door.

" We have a lot to talk to you about?" With that he left, I stood there staring at his back. I followed, I knew he gave me a chance to run, but I can't. I have to face my past, the present, and my future. I can't run any more. I don't know if its a relief, or another prison I built on my own. 

tbc

Fire

Thank you demonicangel for the support. Now lets see if i can get the next one out fast too, review, I love those. 


	6. chapter 6

Richmond High School 6: War on Dou's Hands 

Duo's apartment- September 16, 9:32 pm. Duo's pov

Here's what I walked right into, willingly I might add. Wufei on the couch holding my knife, it didn't hit him, staring at me with forgiving eyes. Quatre and Trowa, sitting together, Quatre wouldn't look at me, and Trowa watched every move I made. Heero, on the other hand, sat as far away from me as possible without going on to the balcony. Who knows the reasons for Heero actions, I sure the hell don't understand them.

I on the other hand had a strategy in mind from were I sat. Sitting on the barstools that were closer to my bedroom, why? Simple, in my room I have all my knifes, and a few guns hidden away. If it every came down to him or me, I don't know what I'll do. 

"Are you going to start, or am I just going to have to stare it out of you?" I had to break the silence. Gezz, I've been quiet for the last ten minutes, I can't stand it anymore!

" Are we going to tell him everything?" Quatre said quietly, like I can't hear him, and I don't know who "he" is. I must really look that stupid. Oh well, another point for me.

" Yes" this from Mr. Stoic and I don't say more then two sentences, " he wouldn't understand without all the facts." There they go again, acting like I'm not here. Oh well, as long as I get the whole story. Guess who started it, not Heero, Trowa.

" The men who run our gang were called the Mad Five, but a few years ago someone killed one of them. Since then they are mad; they went crazy. Looking for the one that killed him." Trowa paused. Damn, every time I think of these guys I think of Relena's letter. Something about everything is not what it seems, oh yeah I remember now. She talked about the kings and shit, so she knew that they had double missions." From that point on we would judge each mission given to us. If we would not go though with it then we had to cover it up." 

Cover it up, wonderful. So they're going to cover my body up when there done. I wonder what Miss. Pink knows about them. In any case I can 'ask' her later, maybe she'll like my three inch knifes. 

" Have you every had to 'cover up'" showing the punition with my figures, " a mission were you had to kill someone?" 

" Well, not exactly." Quatre said sheepishly. I turn to him with wide eyes. Not exactly, not exactly, oh fuck, death has caught up to me.

" You mean you never had to kill someone?"

" No, not that," Trowa said, " we've killed far to many to count. You are the exception." Lucky me. I should feel happy, but this just makes my feel like I really am going to die.

" Why make the exceptions for me?" No one answered, which was really pissing me off. Wufei looked to Trowa who was looking at Quatre, then all their eyes went to Heero. Fuck, will someone answer my fucking question. I was on the verge of screaming it out when Heero answered the question. 

" You killed him." Okay that's nice. I killed a lot of people, how the hell am I suppose to know one man to the next. Once they're dead, they're nothing to me.

" That helps, be more specific I've killed quite a few assholes in my life." 

" How old are you Duo?" 

" What the hell, it doesn't matter how old I am." 

" Humor me?" Heero said, okay whatever gets him off.

" I don't know my actual birthday, but I guess around 16, maybe 17." 

I was waiting for that reaction I get every time I say that. The laughter, and "your joking, man Duo you had me going there." Not this time, Trowa and Heero both looked down, did they have the same problem as me. 

" Some where between the last 4 to 6 years ago there was a murder." Wufei said. " A child had killed the victim, doctor S, with long brown hair in a braid. One eyewitness said he had huge violet eyes, but all saw the same boy." Wufei said. 

" I remember him now, he tried to take me in, but...I promised myself never to take charity again." I whisper softly, " He grabbed me and wouldn't let go. When he did I killed him."

I look up from my hands, Quatre looks horrified, and but then again he looks like he understands. Okay here I'm half my questions answered, and with each answer comes ten more questions. Damn it, damn this situation, damn everyone in it, and most of damn me for every killing those souls.

" We have to kill the doctors." Heero stated breaking the silence. I look over at him.

" And tell me why, I still don't see what the problem is. They want to kill me, fine let them try I really don't care." I get up from my chair heading towards my room. 

" You still don't get it Duo." Wufei said casually. I turn to him, eyes full of rage.

" Don't get it. Of course I don't fucking get it." I step towards him; I don't know who is in control of my body me or Shinigami. I find myself in front of him, towering over him as he stars up from his set. I see my knife he was playing with when I walked in. Before he knew it the knife was against his throat.

" Kill the fucking doctors on your own. I killed one, now one for each of you." Out of the corner of my eyes I see Heero walking towards me. I'm not in the mood for his shit, or this fucking game of 20 questions.

" Don't even fucking think about it Heero." I turn back to Wufei, " Never fuck with my mind." I whisper hoarsely to him. Pulling away, I turn to them, I've had enough. " Get out," they all slide out as fast as they can, " Heero 

you stay." 

With that I walk into my room. I feel so naked, I have one knife on me, and I don't even have the 9-mm on me. Yes I use guns, but knifes are so much easier to hide and handle. On the up side too, if used right you can torture a person for days. Sick, crazy, me gnaw, well maybe. We'll keep that a secret. 

----Heero's pov, 10:24 pm

Where to start. The beginning, no that would be too far. There is no perfect place to begin, and he wants to know it from the beginning. Curse him, leaving me alone for ten minutes to come back dressed like that.

The school uniform was gone and in is place a black button up shirt, hanging loosely over his chest and back. While his pants were no help either, hanging to hips and thighs, flaring out slightly at the bottom. If he didn't call himself the God of Death I would have thought him for a sex god. I can't go back down that road, he'll just think I'm using him again. His lips felt so warm, and soft, but not to be compared to the way his body...STOP IT YUY. I have to have a clear head. 

" Are you going to tell me or just stare at me?" He asks. 

" You already know most of it, but only the parts about you." He nodded , I start with last year. The year every thing came into play.

" About a year ago, you killed Raleigh Cypher, leader of Cry. Your motives for all your other killings were more for a cause. Almost like you were fighting for something. Then you killed Cypher, and the gangs in power fell and weak powers were brought up." I pause. I haven't said this much in a long time. " The doctors set you up Duo. Cry was never a problem with your ideals, only with the doctors."

" That can't be, I was hired for that job. I only took it cause they were a killing bystanders. I saw the pictures." 

Damn doctors, setting him up. He's to innocent, almost pure, even with blood on his hands. No, he has a reason to kill, I'm the only one that's a cold blooded murder here. 

" Don't dwell on the past, Duo. You were used by the doctors, we all have been used." I look over in his violet eyes, they look cold, death is in his eyes. " There is going to be a gang war, Duo. You are the only one that can stop it." 

He looks away, please don't run from my Duo. Duo was staring out at the moon that at risen to be seen on this side. 

" You know, I was going to take this last job and try to be normal." When he turned back to me his mask was gone, and the lost little boy was there. I reach out cupping his face in my hands, closing his eyes he leans into my touch. We stay like this for seconds, but to me it feels like hours. He opens his eyes again, his mask is back in place.

" Tell me Heero, why am I the only one that can stop this?" He asks, I never expected him to ask this kind of question. 

" Since the death of Cypher, many believe you are Death himself. Every gang you've killed from has secede to exist. Drug lords, gun dealers, and other gangs treat them like they've been infected with a deadly disease. Resulting in no money made, and no power." 

He stands up, anger and death flash in his eyes. For a second I thought he was going to kill me, but when he looked back to me his eyes softened. 

" I'm sorry, I misjudged you." With that he turn towards the door. "Where are you going Duo?" 

Turing back, his evil grin in place. " To see what the past is like in the present." 

He left. To see what the past is like in the present. That makes no sense. I sigh, leaving Duo's apartment, still pondering over what he said. 

tbc.

okay, confused, I think I'm, 3:3am, ahh, I have to get my beauty sleep. - Fire- 


	7. chapter 7

Richmond High School 7: Shinigami's sadness 

Out side Relena's room- 12:45 am, September 17. -----

Relena really needs new guards. I swear I could've come through with the school marching band and they would have seen or heard nothing. Oh well, makes my life easier, I shouldn't bitch. Through her balcony doors I can see her sleeping in her canopy bed like an angel, my ass.

Opening, and walking silently across the room I reach over her pulling her to lie on her back and hands on her side. She doesn't wake. I position myself on top of her, pinning her to the bed with my body's weight. One hand over her mouth and the other with a knife.

" Shhh, or I'll slice your pretty pink throat. I'm going to let go, if you scream I cut." I lean forward touching he nose to mine. " And I'm in no mood to fuck with tonight. Do you understand?" 

She nodded, eyes wide with fear and I let go.

" Wh...What do you want?" 

" Tell me were Solo is and I'll leave." I said. She must of forgot her fear of death, because she started to laugh at me. " What the fuck is so funny?" She stopped.

" Why speak to him, he's just are information and massager. He has no power, no reason to see him if you want the job." 

Oh joy, and I mean that, cause it's my turn to laugh. And I have had nothing to laugh at all night. She looks pissed, good. 

" I don't want you pathetic job." Now she looks pissed, man this is fun, to bad I'm running out of patients. 

" What do you mean path..." I press the knife to her throat, slicing soft enough that a stripe of blood leaks out of her neck. 

" Were is Solo, last chance." I know three strikes your out, but not tonight.

" Crystal Apartments at the corner of Main and 12th, room 226." The fear is back as she rushes her words out. I pat her on the head like a good dog. 

" I must say you were right. Your note, about the kings and shit. To bad you don't know the half of it."

I walk to the doors out onto the balcony, and she calls my name. Making me stop.

" What do you mean. I know more about this then you." I turn flashing her my grin.

" Think what you like in your world Relena," with that said I leave going to the Crystal Apartment's 226.

Solo's Apartment, 1:33am

I pick the lock, way to easy. I hate easy it makes everything else difficult later on, and I had a feeling about this one. I was on my last string, and it was on its last thread. 

" Duo," Solo said from his couch standing up and waling towards me.

" Relena call you?" He nodded his head giving me a hug, I didn't hug back. How dare he think I'm ready to be friends again. 

" I'm sorry I left you years ago Duo," he whispers in my ear. Okay that's it, he just had to bring back old wounds. I shove him away.

" Your not sorry, and you never will be. You said it yourself, "it made 'me' a stronger person". Fuck you Solo." I walk past him as he shuts the door. Everything comes rushing back to me, old feelings and new, damn him damn him to hell. 

" I didn't come here to kiss and make up." He turns to me wide eyed.

" But Relena side you didn't want the job, what other reason would there be for you to come and see me."

" Maybe to see what you've become." He sits back down, I prefer to stand. Better leverage and a quicker escape. He looks up at me with his brown eyes, and they look so different from the ones I knew as a kid. If I ever was one. 

" What I've become? Duo, that's very trivial for you." He said laughingly. I want cry, but I'm to furious right now to. He thinks I'm a brainless child now. Well he is wrong, and I know now the Solo I knew is dead.

" You are different Solo." I say seriously, and he laughs.

" But of course I'm different Duo, I grew up, and so did you." He said with pleasure and motioned for me to sit with him. I decline and he goes on. " Duo I would not have come back if I didn't need you." With every word he says it makes me itch for my knifes. Only to come back when I was needed, like I was his to use and throw away when done. " I have a plan." 

"Oh please go on." I think he missed my sarcasm, because he did go on. 

" I've learned that you can control the tide of power. I...we can use that to be the supreme power. Can you see it, everyone will bow down to me, because I can send you out to kill whom every needs to be killed or taught a lesson." He started to giggle. I lost it. 

Grapping my ankle dagger I stalk towards him. 

" The Solo I knew died in my arms all those years ago. I will kill the imposter you have become." I plunge the dagger into his soft stomach, and blood covers my hand as I twist and he screams. 

" Why Duo? You would be invincible sitting at the top with me, your closest friend you have." 

Every word he says makes me want to scream, but I can't someone would come. Instead I take my left hip knife and drive into his right shoulder, he screams out. I repeat the same action to his left shoulder with my right hip knife. 

" Duo..." gasp, he's having trouble breathing and blood is coming out of his mouth. He has an internal injury, and it makes me smile.

" What is it imposter?" He coughs up more blood. Part of me wants to end it quickly, while another part wants me to torture him till he begs for death. 

" Please, I created you." What every part that wanted mercy wanted no mercy now.

" You created your own death, nothing more." I whisper softly. I see fear in his eyes, and he knows now I'm not going to stop in till he is dead. I smile wider, teeth showing I know what he is thinking.

" Duo you can't we are friends." He stops to scream as I slice his right and left thigh. " You don't kill friends." Slicing his upper right chest. " Please Duo..." I can't stop my self. " Don't do this...," he's crying now, and I still don't stop. I cut deeper into his left side, my knife is imbedded into his skin, and I twist it. He screams.

" Solo, you died years ago, go back to your grave." I take the dagger that was in his stomach out hard, twisting it as I go. " Here's the good-bye I never got to tell you. I'll end your life with no more pain." Thrusting the dagger hard into his heart. 

" Ssssorryy...." His last word was slurred with blood. Slouching over onto me, I shove him back into the couch. Taking my knifes I leave. Once in my car I hear sirens from far off, someone heard him scream.

I leave, no one will know it was me, even the other gangs. Only Relena and it was unlikely she would tell. I drive half dead. What have I done?

--Heero's room, 4:05 am

My dream tonight was about a young man with violet eyes and a long water fall of hair. Though it seemed I wouldn't finish it, because someone was in my room. I reach for my gun that I put under my pillow.

" Please don't pull a gun on me Heero." That voice, it was Duo, but it was hard and scratchy. I open my eyes to see him there sitting on my chair staring at me. I move to turn the light.

" Please don't turn the light on, I'm not a nice sight to see." I ignore him, not a nice sight since when. He turns away from the light, and I can see his body shaking. I grasp his arm, and I notice that his black clothing is covered with blood.

" Duo." I say softly. " What happened to you." He final turns to me, the bloods not his, but he is shaking from crying. His face his covered with dry tracks of old tears and new ones started to form. 

" I killed him." Was all he said. He needs to get out of those clothes. Standing up I take his hand and take him to my bathroom. 

" Take a shower, I'll bring you fresh clothing. Then you can tell me anything or nothing at all." 

His mask is gone, and the small smile on his face is all I could ask for. " Thank you." He said softly.

Leaving him, I went and looked for something that would fit him. In the end, I ended up picking a white under shirt and sweat pants, and leave them on the toilet. 

I don't know how long it was when he came out, but I was to lost in thought to notice time go by. What had happen to make him break like this. Was it his past? " To see what the past is like in the present?" he had said that, is it that. His past, but everyone from his past is dead, aren't they?

I look up to see him standing in to bathroom door frame. " I didn't want to go to anyone else, I went to Hilde and Wufei's to ask were you were...I didn't want to be alone... You were a sleep, so I waited for an hour or so and you woke up..." He was rambling on, but I didn't care. He said he didn't want to go to any one else. He came to me, and I'll be damned if I screw that up. 

Bring him to my bed I lie him down, pulling the cover over him. " Please don't leave me alone." he said grapping my arm, never, I would never leave him. I say nothing and join him, and he positions himself to lie on my like a life line to life. 

" You haven't asked why I'm here?" He said quietly.

" If you don't want to tell me, then I wouldn't force it out of you." I reply softly in his hair. Then he starts and I don't stop him only giving him reassuring touches.

" Solo, he died years ago in my arms. I was alone for a long time when he went." He paused. " The gang that killed him, I went and killed them all, every single soul, I took them." Something warm and wet splashed on my chest, he was crying again. I start to rub his back, but I will not say anything in till he is done. " I became Shinigami, that night, taking lives that did no harm to me. But then I met Sister Helen and Father Maxwell. I wasn't alone anymore, and I was loved again. It lasted a short time again. By the time I was thirteen, I had killed one gang, and had the only people who loved me slip out of my life." Sniff, he was crying harder now, but he went on. " Solo faked his death. Working for a gang called Epyon, but he really just wanted to use me." He turned his head to look at me. His face covered in tears, and those always happy violets were sad and broken. " He came to the same conclusion as you. I can move the tide of power. He thought he created me; thought he could use me. I killed him, but that's not the worst part." He paused again, catching his breath and falling tears. " I enjoyed killing him." He choked the last part out. 

My poor Duo. I whish I could take his pain. When this was over I promise that Duo will never have to kill again.

" Shhh... it's alright Duo." I whisper softly over and over. 

" You don't hate me," he ask not looking up, I cup his chin kissing him softly. I will not take advantage of him, but I will comfort him.

" I will never hate you Duo, and I'll be with you as long as you want me to." He burst into new tears, happy ones now, and hugged me. He cried himself to sleep, but sleep didn't claim me. I made the best of it by comforting him.

tbc

thanks for the reviews keep them coming, the next one might me a lemon, I haven't decided yet. 

---Fire---- 


	8. chapter 8

Richmond High School 8: Richard Cypher 

Duo---- September 17..1220 Casper ST

Shit. When I woke up I found myself still clinging to Heero. His skin was so warm and soft, I could fall a sleep again if I wanted to. But I can't. He doesn't want me. He only was helping me out because I was crying. Damn it...Boys don't cry, and here I'm crying my eyes out, he's probable disgusted with me. 

I'll leave before he kicks me out. What a sure fired plan, run away before facing him. I slip out from his hold he has on me and move off the bed. I can't help myself when I turn around to look at him one last time. He is total relaxed, his face isn't controlled and it makes him look younger and more innocent. That is the face I can never have, I would kill that innocents to. Reaching out I trace his jaw line with my hand, and he rolls his to my hand. 

I locate my shoes, not really wanting to put them on, and I walk through out his house bare foot. My car keys in my hand, I don't feel like going through the window like I did last night. Not with out any shoes on. The door is about five feet away from me, and I'm stopped. 

He wraps his arms around my chest, and I'm frozen. Why does he stop me, why can't he let me go?

" Please don't run from me." Whispering gently into my ear. Damn it, why can't he let me go? He doesn't want me, why can't he not want me. 

" I don't kill people like you Heero. You don't want a murder." His grasp loosens and I move to get away. Only to have him turn me around and hold me by my arms to stay in place. 

" Duo, I've killed people too." He says trying to make me look up. I don't want to look into his eyes, they would be my down fall. 

" It's not the same, you were ordered to kill those people. I just go out kill for money or because I feel like it" See not the same, please Heero see this. Its not the same, not the same. 

" That's not true. I've killed good people Duo. People with families, have you every killed someone who had a family waiting for them to come home, only for them to get a call that their father/husband has been murdered." 

"Its not true...we're not the same." I whisper, I'm losing this battle. Damn him and damn me for letting him get to me. How dare he think were the same, were not. I know we're not. 

" Let go of me." He didn't listen to me. He doesn't listen to me at all. Instead he kissed me. Its just a soft brush of the lips, but it makes me want more, and he answers to it. Nibbling on my lower lip he pushes us back into the door. In the past two days I have been pined to a door by this man, and I want more. I shouldn't ask...I don't deserve to ask. 

He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I oblige to his questing tongue. The kiss is so much different from the one from last night. He moves slowly in exploring my mouth, all the while he runs his hands over my chest. Some were along the way he got his hands under the shirt, but I didn't care, and I gave in. 

::You can't do this. You don't deserve this...him. You have to stop this now. You would kill him later on, he doesn't deserve a someone like you:: 

His lips are along my neck, and he's trying to remove my shirt. I would kill him, I always kill the people I love. 

" NO, I can't do this." I push him away from me, he lands on his ass. " I'm sorry, you deserve so much more then death." With that I did the best thing I could always do, I ran. He said something but I never heard him, and I was in my car and away from his house, from him, as fast as I could.

Heero----

" I only want you." I can only hope he heard me. I can only hope. This is unlike me, and I could careless. Right now, all of my body wants to run after that boy. 

*BEEP* BEEP* 

My computer. Damn it. Who could be contacting my at this time. Its about lunch time, that means the guys know I didn't come to school today. They wouldn't e-mail me, but Dr. J would.

__

Heero, 

The mission has changed. You are not to kill the target. Capture him, and leave him locked up. We are to come down and take him ourselves. 

J

Oh, fuck. If they come down that would ruin our plans. Oh wait, if they come down then the rest would. That's okay if they can change their objective then so can I. 

__

J,

Our target has not been found. The first lead was a dead end, but we are positive this next boy is him. We are not certain, and with the other gangs here we have to move quietly. Since I can not kill him, give warring to when you will be here so I can capture him before then. 

_Heero_

I had to tell the other, so I wrote a short e-mail to Quatre.: _Change of plans, met tonight at my house, only us. _

Quatre new what I meant about us. Damn it, I can't wait until this is over, and I kill the doctors and the mole. We don't know who it is, but we know its not one of us, and we can't accuse anyone yet. If we did then the real mole would run, and we would be screwed. 

I wish I knew who it was. This mole has been nothing but trouble, sending out information to Epyon. They know about us having double missions, and about Duo being Shinigami. What else do they know, and how much have they told. Damn, I can't wait to kill him.

*BEEP* BEEP*

What the... J wouldn't write back, he has what he wants. I look, its from Quatre.

__

Dear Heero,

We are happy to hear from you. I thought something had happen to you. I have to get to the point before lunch is over. We will be at your house after school. Hilde wants to know if Duo is alright. She's pretty worried about him. I'm to from what she told me. I have to go. 

Love, Quatre

I smile, that sounds like them two. Especial after what Hilde told me about Duo.

^^FLASH BACK^^^

Hilde had corner me in the cafeteria. She looked serious so I didn't protest.

" What is this about Hilde?" 

" It's about Duo. There something you should know." Now she looked concerned. She really liked this Maxwell boy. So I say nothing and she goes on. " He will run and hide, but he would never tell a lie. Trust me on this, he lives by it. If he is hurt he will run and hide." She paused looking down at the floor. 

" He's really fragile, the mask he wears is always on. Once or twice I've seen him without it on. If you don't watch your step Heero he will break. I've seen it before, and he killed everyone it in the room." With that she walked away, tears in her eyes.

^^^^^^^

He will run and hide, but never tells a lie. So he really thinks he doesn't deserve me. 

"Oh Dou, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." I said aloud to no one. I don't deserve him, but....I still want him...need him... "I've fallen for you Duo Maxwell, and I'm not going to let go until you realize that.

( I was going to stop here, and post it but Fanfiction isn't working ., and so I went on.)

Duo--where a bouts unknown.

I've been driving for hours, and I don't remember the last time I've done this. Just drive to run away from everyone-thing. I just want to forget my life, my problems. All of which I have created on my own, digging a hole to deep to get out of. And I think I've dug myself into hell. 

:: You belong in hell, you know that right:: 

/ I know./ I step on the gas running the light. Some unknown woman flicks my off, but I don't care. Taking a left then right, I find myself close to the outskirts of the city. How long have I been driving? Does it really matter? I pull over.

I could leave now. I have more then enough stuff in the car to start a new somewhere else. I can leave this place, leave my problems here, leave Heero for good. 

::You would not leave. It's not in you. You will go back into the city and wait for to see if Heero still wants to fuck you.:: 

" Its not like that. I don't want that"

:: Yeah and the cat didn't eat the cannery.::

" Shut up." And the voice did just that. God, if I could kill any part of my self I would kill that voice. It drives me up the wall. 

Sitting the car's trunk I look over the scenery. It really was nice, the cliff gave way to the view of the ocean. The scenery was lost to my right now, all I wanted to do was jump off that cliff. 

" This is bullshit. Why can't I just let him fuck me and get it over with? Why do I want more?"

::Stupid Maxwell, you've fallen in love, and you know he loves you too.::

" He'll end up dead, and I would be alone again. I can't take it anymore." 

:: You will give in, and have what you want. Even if it is for a short time.:: 

For the first time in a long time I agree with myself. I get back into the car starting the engine, and drive back into the city. I was still driving aimless around the city. My mood still hadn't changed, but it went from suicidal to oh hell I don't know but I still feel off.

My location was unknown to me, well because I just didn't give a fuck about were I was. I think I've been driving around in circles for the last half hour. Around that damn school that started it all, Richmond High. I had to come to this school, and me thinking I could stay longer. I mean I had friends and studies were going great. Stupid school, I should blow it up. 

I actual stop at the red light Before it turns green the passenger door is opened . Thinking was out of the question for my body, reaction took over. Sword-back seat, 5inch knife taped behind passenger's seat, 9m.m. driver's side door. I went for that, the man sat in the chair. 

*HONK* The light was green. Fucking asshole can't you see I have a gun out. Either way, once the door is shut I step on the gas.

" Who the fuck are you?" My left hand on the wheel, right hand pointing a gun at this guy, and my eyes traveling back and forth. 

"My name is Richard Cypher of the Red Dragon." He said. Great had to ask for a name.

" Are you going to avenge the death of your bother." Oh well just one more person to add to my list of people : Kill them before they kill you. Wonderful. Another gang member to get associated with. Red Dragon huh. The Red Dragon are mostly drug dealers and shot porn videos. I've been to one of there shoots for it, I had to make sure the girls were willing, because they were all under age. I ended up shocked at how clean cut they were about it all, and found nothing wrong with them, until now. 

" No, my brother did something to piss you off and that was his problem not mine."

" I was set up, he did nothing wrong. I'm going to kill the men who set me up though." 

Richard nodded. He was tall and skinny, but mostly built, with long red hair. I know red hair, kind of exotic. " I'm not armed and I mean no harm to you Duo."

" Then why the fuck do you just mossy on into my car." I still keep my gun up, no harm my ass. Every one wants to harm me or kill me.

" Your still alive; I take it you took my warning and fled before Gundam killed you." I turn to him, putting my gun down. My hand was cramping up, I either was going to have to shot him or put it down. 

" Buckle up," I ask, he gives me weird look "Just do it or get out." 

What can I say, when your parents die in a car crash you become paranoid. He did it, and I felt a little bit better.

" I didn't run, but it wasn't like I didn't try. I can't tell you what I know about them, but you were right about the double missions. One was to kill me and the other I can't not say." 

" We knew about that much. Gundam has a mole in there grasp, and even I do not know who it is. They work for Epyon, and I got my information from them. Or what they wanted to tell me. All I knew, and now almost every gang here is that you are Shinigami." 

I should of pulled the gun back on him, but there was no reason to. That action would get me no where.

" Why are here? And do get the point." 

" Do you watch the news?" 

Does he get to the point. No. Damn it, I'm tried of these games, but I play anyways.

" No, the news is half truths, half lies, and one hell of a propaganda." 

" If you watched the news then you would have seen that the Earth Spare Alliance is almost at civil war with themselves."

" So what. What does that have to do with me and everyone here." 

" Think about it. The supreme power here will support someone within the Alliance, making them come out on top. Resulting in that gang have not only money, power over other gangs, but political power as well. Just think if the wrong person got there, there would be chaos."

Okay. This is way more then I can chew, but it still doesn't fall into place for me. Why would it matter if someone had political power? This is stupid.

" Nice story. I don't see why it would matter if someone had a little political." He started to laugh. Everyone tends to laugh at me and not with me. I hate this.

" Civilians, Duo. The Alliance is already at each others throats, and everyone here are too about to brake out and kill each other. There are civilians Duo. People who have never seen our world and live normal lives. They would be effected by this war." 

Damn, why does everyone have to be right? He's right. A war would brake out, leaving war orphans and kids like me fighting in the end. " Where do I fall into all this? Everyone believes I'm the key but me."

" You already said you were going to kill the doctors." I nod my agreement. " Now I have a job for you." I groan. Another job wonderful, just what I needed. Richard apparently didn't hear it cause he went on. " Tell me Duo how do you feel about the Gundams?"

How do I feel about them? How do I answer that one? My feelings are torn, but I know I would do almost anything for them. I can't answer like that, so go with what's safe.

" I wouldn't kill them." There see if he offers me that kind a of job he knows I wouldn't take it. Isn't that what he wants to know?

" This is going to sound odd, but I'm to offer you two jobs. The first is to protect Gundam from the doctors. I've received information that the doctors have been informed about their double life. The second is after this blows over Shinigami is to never kill again." Okay, odd. Yeah you could say that, but these missions make no sense.

" I don't understand why you warn me about them, then tell me to protect them." I look over at him. " I'll take the first, but the second. There never are guaranties, Richard. I'm death, I take enjoyment from taking another's life. I'm a monster." I finial stop the car after our hour talk. " I'll send you an address to send the money. You can leave now." 

Richard did just that. I'm at a lost why do I have to protect them from the doctors, and why does the Red Dragon care? Why do they want me to stop killing? This is way over my head. They just give me enough information to chase my tail around then feed me more later. God, why can't someone tell me the who story and then leave with no strings attached. 

This is sad, Death is asking God for help. 

tbc

okay, if I can every get fanfiction to work for me, this would be up and I swear every chapter I write gets more confusing, ne. Oh well, this was going to be a lemon, but I'm saving it for later. thanks to those who reviewed, and please keep them coming

---Fire---


	9. chapter 91x2

Warnings: frequent pov changes, and lemon, don't like, then don't read it. 

Richmond High School 9: Lemon 

Duo--Inside Duo's car, September 17, 8:00 pm

What have I got myself into? Feels like deja vu standing here questioning myself. Once Richard left I left to Heero's house, and fast. Why? I don't know, but I had the sudden urge to see him. Not that I didn't have this feeling before. It was different this time. Richard's job made me think his life is in danger. 

So, here I am sitting out side his house. I'm in my car waiting. The others are in the house, and I'm not ready to see all of them together again. Its not that I don't trust them...I just don't trust them. I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't kill them, but they trusted me way to fast. That's not a safe way to live in this world, our world. 

I'll just wait until they leave. 

Heero----

We've been discussing the current events for the past 3 and half hours. And we still are no closer to a plan for when the doctors arrive. Then I have my own problems that I can't voice. Where are you Duo? Is he going to run and not come back? Are the Docs. going to kill him themselves?

" Heero!" Wufei yells over to me. I did it again, dazing in and out. 

" Hn," I say looking over to him.

" Your not paying attention that's what. AHH, how can you just sit there dazed while we have these crazed Docs on our asses. Well, TELL ME?" Wufei yells, he is really getting on my nerves. 

" Look we are all tired." Quatre says, the Peace maker, " How about we all go home and sleep on it. We have at lest another week or so to figure out what to do." He finishes with a smile, how can he be so happy in a time like this. I roll my eyes, but I do agree with him, its just that smile. 

Wufei makes his exit with no good-byes. Trowa lingers, waiting for Quatre. Who at the time is asking if I need help cleaning up our dinner. 

" Go home Quatre. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Richmond High...god I hate that school. I think I'm going to blow it up. Sounds like the best plan I've had all night.

Duo---

I'm startled out of my thoughts when I hear the front door slam shut. Wufei is walking out of Heero house, burning rubber on his way out as well. Minutes later Trowa and Quatre leave in their truck. Time for my entrance.

Heero--- 

Damn it. Isn't there anything to do? Duo's off hiding. The docs are coming, and who knows what they know about all this. Then there are the rest of the gangs to consider. Not to mention Epyon's control over this area, and what they know about us. 

Zechs. I can't wait to kill him, and his sister too. I don't get her. Is she a pawn for Zechs or does she move on her own. I should of killed him for what he did to Richard, that bastard. 

" Heero." I drop the plate in my hands, and turn to reach for my gun. " You always go for a gun when I show up."

" Fuck, Duo. If you didn't sneak up on me I wouldn't have to." I smile to him, picking up the broken plate.

" Sorry about that." He said. " I got offered anther job from the Red Dragon." 

Heero---

The Red Dragon...shit...is Richard here. I must of had dropped my mask to much and showed my shock cause he asks me more questions.

" Do you know them?"

" Richard," was all I said, absent mindedly I sit on the ground. " What was the job, if you can tell me."

Duo shook his head. " He wants me to protect you guys. I don't understand though. He was the one who called me and told me about you guys wanting to kill me." Duo paused, and looked down into my eyes. I was lost. "Why would he tell me to run and then hire me to protect you." 

His eyes were on me. I could never deny him, anything. So I told him the story from the beginning , well were it started with Richard.

" About two years ago, I met Richard from the Red Dragon. We hit it off, and became lovers. It was nice while it lasted, but we broke it off. We understood it could never last, but it was hard to part with him. There were no bad feelings between us, but then I saw him about six months after that with Zechs. I warned him. I told him to brake it off before Zechs killed him. Then on night he came to me, Zechs beat the shit out of him. Said the only way he made it out of there alive was because he had a knife with him at all times after my warning." I stop, my hands are shaking. That's the first time I told anyone about that; then again that's the most I've every said to anyone at once.

Duo----

Well that explains that part. I don't what I was think with my next words.

" Do you still love him?" He looks up at me wide eyed.

: Good way Maxwell. There went your chance.:

" No, I was never in love with him. We both new that, but it we understood each other and took comfort in that."

I just nod my head, but I feel like dancing. Okay well maybe not dancing but kiss those soft lips...can't go there. I know if we start I wouldn't stop him. 

Heero---

Did I say the right thing. I think I finial said the right thing for the first time. He asked that question he had fear in his eyes, I don't think he knew it was there, but it was. Then I answered and relief filled in those violet eyes. 

" Why did you take the job, Duo?" I ask the questions now.

Duo--

Why did I take the job. How the fuck should I know. 

: You know why. You had to keep him safe, because you love him, don't you remember: 

Oh yeah, like I could forget, but I can't tell him. He doesn't want me like that. He only wants comfort, but I if that's all I'm to get from him then I'll give it to him. I want him so bad it hurts.

" Duo, answer me. Why did you take the job?" 

" Because...," what do I say, shit. How to answer this and not lie. " I wanted to." 

" I'll take that for now." 

Heero--

By the time he answers my question I'm done cleaning up. Taking this conversation to the living room. Duo of course is full of surprises to night. 

" I heard around that you have a mole inside." He said sitting at the edge of the couch crossing his pant covered legs. He rest his head in his hand and started to bite his nails. Walking up to him I pull his hand out of mouth.

" Stop that, it's a bad habit." he smiles at me. I whish I could see more of that smile, the one just for me. 

" I only do it when I'm nervous." 

I purposely ignore his question. I know he needs to know about it, but if it is who I believe. I can't even think about it right now. I mean it can't be him can it...

I'm pulled from my thoughts when Duo pulled my hand to his face. I take control and cup his face.

Duo---

I don't know what I was thinking. Oh right I wasn't. I just wanted to fell his skin to mine, and now he's leaning into me. I give in. I will not stop him this time. 

Brushing his silken lips against mine. Its gentle at first as he tastes my lips, then he runs his tongue over my bottom lip. I give in, and he enters my mouth exploring everything, Nothing is left un touched, and soon I find my self kissing back, the fight for authority start. 

Hands sliding under my shirt, playing with my sensitive nipples making me moan. His mouth catches all my moans and groans. I don't stay still, I run my figures though his flowing hair. 

Heero--

I can't think anymore. Duo started to moan when I pinched his nipples, and I knew I wouldn't stop. I leave his drugged lips. Duo is an addiction I can't get enough of. I kiss and lick my way up to his ear, as I nipple on it, I give him a chance to run. 

" If you don't stop me I don't think I can stop once we start." I breath harshly into his ear. He pushes me down on the couch, and straddles my hips, then started to grinding our excited bodies together. I moan throwing my head back, he takes advantage of that. Kissing, licking and biting softy down my neck, and I'm helpless to his torture, but I want more of his delicious touches. 

Duo--

What the hell am I doing. I'm still questioning my actions. It doesn't matter now. I want this more then life, if I sold my soul for this then I'll sale it in every life I have to have Heero to myself. 

I stop my moving that was going to send us over way to soon for me. Heero groans deep in his throat, god I love that sound, but I'm not to disappoint him. Ripping his shirt off, I take one of his nipples in my mouth, rolling it with my tongue. Heero moans, I want to hear more of those sounds, so I bite down on the little nub. He moans louder, I do the same treatment to the other nipple.

My hand traveling down teasing at his arousal, but never actual touching him. He squirms under me, trying to move his body to were my hand is. Moaning, groaning , and yelling his pleas to me.

" Please. Duo." God, he's begging now. I want to hear more.

" Please what Heero? What do you want?" I ask running my hand lightly over the bulge in his pants. He gasps arching up into the touch, only for me to pull away. I growls deep in his throat when I moved away. I want him so bad, I'm so hard it hurts, but I still want to torture him. Watch pleasure coarse though his body, his eyes fill with lust, his begging, and I could go on and on.

" Touch me, please. Any thing just touch me." He said closing his eyes, thrusting his hips up trying to make contact with me. I pull his pants off, no underwear, god the only thing keeping my from him now is my clothing. Heero throws his head on the couch. Waiting for my hand to touch him...can't have that can we.

Heero--

I scream his name as he licks the tip of my cock. Looking into his violet eyes gleaming with lust and something I can't name, love I would say. I can't get my hopes up...I can't think anymore, and I don't want to. He smiles before taking me into luscious mouth, and I can't tear my eyes away as those pink lips take my cock inch by inch. 

" NNhhh.." I can't even say anything more then that and his name as he bobs his head up and down. Placing my hands in his hair I stop his actions, and thrust my hips up into the a waiting mouth. He lets me fuck his mouth, but stops me, taking me all in his mouth. He hums...

" Ahh...Duo... I'm going to.." He just hums louder, the vibrations are to much for me and I come in his mouth. He swallows, but some leaks out in the corner of his mouth, and he licks it off. God... he's turning my back on. I pull him down by his braid and kiss him hard tasting myself in his mouth. 

Dou--

Heero...god...he tasted so good. I think he's made of sugar and cocaine(not that I've every done it), but I need to taste more of him, taste him all over again. We're kissing again, rougher then early, but I don't care I want him now. I want it hard and fast. 

His hands try to get my shirt off and when it didn't cooperate he ripped it right off. God, he's so strong, and I can imaged how those strong hands stroking me. I almost came to that, almost. 

Heero's hands are roaming over my chest and back. Someone is moaning loudly, and I think its me. Teasing me at my pant's hem. I growl.

" Take them off Heero." And he does exactly that, splitting them in two. 

We gasp as skin meets skin for the first time, and I want more then this. So does Heero. I'm so hard it hurts, I need Heero now. Once my pants are gone, what you think I wear underwear, I voice my needs into Heero's ear.

" I. NEED. YOU. NOW." I punctuate each word by driving my arousal into his. He pulls my down for another kiss, tongues fight, and explore while he maneuvers to stand up. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he walks. Don't ask me how, but we made it to his bed room with out hitting anything. At this time I could careless were we were as long as Heero rams his beautiful cock into me over and over. We didn't break contact until he placed me on the bed, and ran to the bathroom. 

I heard him curse in every langue I think he knew. I only knew two : fuck and kuso. Then he was back with a tube of lubricant. Gezz wonder what he's going to use that for. 

Heero---

I walk back into the room, and look down at my angel that is lying out on the bed waiting for me. He looks so wanton, I can't help the smile that comes to my lips and I don't fight it. Duo was absolutely beautiful, a fallen angel lying on my bed aroused with pre-cum glissading atop his cock. He spreads his legs in an invention, and I lost it, I all but pounce the angel.

" Are you sure, do you still want this?" I have to ask, what is he changed his mind. He wraps his hands around my neck, bring us nose to nose.

" I want this more then anything." He says kissing my lips softly, " Take me Heero." 

All I can do is nod. To hell with fore-play, I want him now. Later we can do all the fore-play we want. I just need to bury my cock in him, and now. Opening the cap and placing an uncertain amount on my figures I tease his entrance. 

Duo throws his head back moaning, " Do it Heero..". I push one past the tight ring, he contracts, then relaxes to me as I add another digit. He is so vocal, and I love it, every moan, groan, gasp, and plea goes strait to my cock. Doing a scissor like motion Duo moans, trying to get them deeper in him. Then I add a third, and I search for that spot. 

" AHHH...HEERO..GOD." Duo arched off the bed. I thrust them in and out until he's moaning for more. All the while, one handed, I lubricate my own need. Pulling my fingers out of his tight ass he mews in protest. 

" Please...Heero...please." He said over and over. I tease his tight ring with my cock, kissing him roughly. 

" Please what Duo? Tell me what you want?" He opens his eyes, they've cover with lust, longing and need. God, I could get use to that look. 

" You in my now," he whimpers out trying to thrust onto me, but I do it for him. Entering home in one strong thrust, Duo moans out in pain/pleasure, making me stop and wait. 

" God...your so tight Duo." 

Duo---

I want to scream. So I told you so to myself. Heero entered me with one powerful thrust. God, I loved it. His body is trembling above me as he tries to stay still, but not for long. Wrapping my legs around him, Heero takes this as a sign and starts to make tiny circles. Its driving me insane.

" Faster...for the love of god FASTER" I moan out. He smiles down at me.

" Anything you want Duo." He says, I think he really means it, but I can't think about that as he pulls out and thrust back in. Over and over, in and out. I'm reduced to nothing but nerves

" Heero...harder...faster...more." Was all I was down to saying and he complied with each one. He was kissing me, fucking me, and his hands were all over me...I was in heaven. Then he hit that spot and I was almost gone; he hit it over and over. My stomach started to flutter, I was near. I tighten around him making him growl deep in his throat; he gripped my arousal. With that and him hitting my prostate over and over, I was gone.

" HEERO," I scream his name, coming in his hand. I tighten unconsciously around Heero. I'm lost in my own euphoria to hear my name tear from those lips. I was on cloud nine, times a lot, and I didn't want to come back to the real world. 

He pulls out of me. Man am I going to be sore tomorrow, but I don't give a shit. He gets up heading to the bathroom again, this time to return with a wet towel. 

Heero---

Duo was the absolutely striking with after glow on his face. After I clean our little mess up, I curl up next to Duo. Who turns and lies on my chest, and looks up at me.

" Any regrets on fucking Death." I kiss him lightly on the nose.

" I will never have regrets with you Duo." He smiled and went to sleep.

" I love you Duo Maxwell." I whisper into his hair; half of me hopes he was asleep and the other half prays for him to be wake. I get no response. 

tbc

oh...I did it, my first lemon, i was putting it off for so long, I know it suxs, but it was me first one ::: hides her face:: till next time....I'm going to keep hiding .

---Fire---


	10. chapter

Richmond High School10: A Day of Hearts

Duo--September 18, Richmond High...10:37am 

Did I ever mention that I want to blow this school up? Well I changed my mind, I just want to kill a few of the teachers and students here. Dammit, it's not their fault, but I wish it was. Last night...I couldn't say anything. He said he loved me, and I just pretended not to hear him. Great. Just fucking great, Maxwell. I'm torn, and I have no directions on how to stitch myself back together again. Then he has the audacity to act as if nothing happened. 

:: You're acting no different as well, but he is.:: Fucking voice is right. It's his eyes, and the way he was relaxed before we got to school. Then our masks went into play. It's all my fault. One day I'll tell him, but not until I know it's safe. Whenever that is.

*RING* I'm out of my foreign language. I hate that class. On to athletics, play a little game of B-ball, win some money, or maybe not. 

-- You'd think I'd try to avoid these situations. I didn't ask for them, they ask for me. Athletics, the most fun I have all day, and I feel to sore to play. Damn Heero...but wouldn't mind doing it again, and again...AHHH...can't think of this at school. Anyway, I'm kicking back, watching the game going on when "Mr. I'm King of Hearts and you have to listen to me" walks up to me. I roll my eyes when he states his name. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Always have to ask that way, and he smiles with his teeth flashing. He only thinks he's cute, but he pales and withers away compared to my Heero...I mean Heero. I smack myself mentally, have to stop thinking of him like that.

"I'm Trent Helmeted, I'm King of the King of Hearts" What do I say? Oh king, I must bow down and kiss your feet? It threatens to spill from my lips, but then again, I don't think he would catch the sarcasm. Oh well... 

" And I care because..." I trail off, I really don't care what he says. I have had it with this place and it's people. And I'm itching for a knife. 

"You care because I'm here to kill you." Well la-dee-freakin'-da, like I give a shit. Oh the big bad King is going to kill me. I'm shaking in my boots. I can't laugh...have to play dumb, so can't laugh. Since I wasn't looking at him, (still trying to watch the game) I put on a mask of horror. 

"Bu...but why. What've I done to you?" Hopefully my shaking looks like it's from fear and not laughter. He almost bought it too. Damn, why can't they all be stupid jocks? I mean he looks like one, almost like the teams Q.B. Who knows, maybe he's as stupid as him too. Of course he's not.

"Come now, the almighty Shinigami is afraid of death?" Okay, I've had enough. I laugh in his face. 

"Come now," I mock back, " I'll tell you when Death is going to die, and it won't be by your hands." Mr. Heart picked me up with his big, beefy hands. It was easy for him 'cause I'm skinny and little. I want to fight back, but I can't. Not with all these witnesses here. So I let him throw me down, just this once. I hiss in pain when he lets go. Well, more of shoves me down. I'm still sore from last night, I smile slightly thinking about Heero again....have to stop doing that. Though I think Heart takes it the wrong way. 

"You like pain don't you?" Now that is a stupid question to ask. No I don't like pain, I'm not a masochist or anything. The only pain I like is when Heero takes me. Dammit, I went from one situation and turned it into a Heero situation. The almighty king is talking again. I can hear his words, but I can't make them out. 

"I'll make your death slow and painful, you're lucky to have a fair warning." he says. I don't know why, but I keep my smile on, and if anything it grew. 

"You have the dumbest plan to kill me by far." I laugh in his face. 

:: Good move, now let him beat the shit out of you. Where you can't fight back, 'cause it would blow your cover.:: Shut up. I don't need this right now. "When are you going to kill me? I need to get my affairs in order." I say, but I'm not laughing. I don't know what scared him more, my glare or the cease of laughter. But he took a step back, slightly shaking. I smile wickedly. I don't know if I can give this up. The fear in his eyes is so genuine. When fear is stuck in the heart every mask they built over the years falls to a thousand pieces. It's like a piece of art, and this is the only art I like to look at. Real emotions that can never be reproduced. That look of death, fear, hope. That is life. That is what I want. 

I stand up trying not to groan in pain, and succeeding somehow. I walk up to his side, he's about a foot taller then me. It looks awkward, but what do I care. "Never threaten me again. Next time I will kill you without hesitation. Do you understand?" With my threat on the table I walk out of the gym. Can this day get any worse? Stupid gangs. Why does this prick want to kill me? Guess I'll have to ask, but who would know? And who would want me dead? 

: : Well almost everyone wants you dead.:: Yuppers, the story of my life is running from death. What a grand life. Right. 

The rest of the day went about without incident. At lunch, Heero smiled at me. I sound like a school girl talking about her crush. It's okay, because then after lunch, he trapped me in a corner and kissed me. I went to class half hard, with Heero on the brain. All in all, a good day. Until now. 

"Duo Maxwell." I turn around to see Trent holding .45mm with a silencer attached. A shot rings out, and since I'm not superman I don't move fast enough to dodge the bullet. Blood rushes to the open wound. Shit. 

He only grazed me, but it still hurts like a bitch. "Well look at this, boys. Death bleeds, so he's mortal after all." Trent and his hit-men laughed. Bastards. I'll give them something to laugh about. Reaching for my ankle knife I remember something. I only have one knife today. Fuck! I couldn't bring myself to put on more then one this morning. Heero. I felt so safe with him that I forgot about everyone being after my head. I had to force myself to bring even one. Lucky for my its my sword. I fake for my ankle, and they follow my left hand. 

"I don't think so pretty boy." This from someone behind me. The click of the safety being released is a little to loud for comfort. "Boss, I think he has something in his shoe." I think I have nothing, and he's going to wonder why I went for it with nothing there. Shit. 

Have to think fast; have to do something, anything. Looking up I see Trent walking closer, but it's not him I'm scared of. It's the gun in his hand. Contrary to popular belief I am a mortal, and if he gets lucky, I'm dead.

: : Think, you stupid braided dunce!:: Before another thought could come to mind, Trent grabbed my ankle. The effect was me landing on my ass, not a good place to make a move. Shit. my ass had been assaulted way to many times today, and none my Heero... I'm about to be killed and I think of him. 

: : Stop thinking about his ass, and try thinking of a way to save your own.:: Alright, I have one weapon, and I'm on the floor. Two guns pointed at me, but there are five over grown bullies around me. Okay, I can find a way out of this. First, go with the oldest trick in the book, keep your enemy preoccupied. 

"Why do you want to kill me?" Easy enough because I want to know and it works for me no matter how he answers. He starts to ramble on about power, but I can't concentrate on his words. I have my own situation to think about. My sword is between my shoulder blades. How to reach it and not get shot in the process. 

"...Zechs wanted you dead. With your death I will gain power..." that was all I heard before I kicked the gun Trent was holding. Can't forget 'pretty boy' behind me. Grabbing the sword as fast as I could, ripping the special made holster in the process, I turned to face him. I hack the sword through his hand and he drops to the floor, screaming and yelling. I think I was laughing, but I can't remember. I have Heart to take care of now. Blood drips from the sword as I stand up, raising the sword to my chest. I run to Trent, plunging the sword into his soft belly. His face has the same horror on it as in the gym, but this time he knows it's real. Death is waiting for him in the form of a skinny kid with a sword. I pull it out and press it into him again, slower. The other three were gaping with fear and shock in their eyes. 

"I told you I was going to kill you if I saw you again." His body is shaking with blood loss and fear. Still pressing the sword into him, I can hear sirens. 

"FREEZE!" I look up. Shit. Someone saw or heard our little party out here in the school parking lot. "STEP AWAY FROM HIM SLOWLY!" I do as I'm told. This does not look good. If they had shown up five minutes ago, the tables would be turned. 

I realize the other boy is crying, prying to God, and thanking god. The others are as frozen as they were when I hit Trent. One of the cops is walking towards us. Dammit. Was this the day for jigsaw puzzles or what? Now I have to find a way out of this one. There is no way in hell I'm going to jail. My savior drives up in a 1952 golden Mustang. Thank God for Hilde. 

"Get in the fucking car, Duo!" 

"Don't need to tell me twice." She smiles as I practically leap into the passenger seat. The cops yell for us to stop, but we're to far gone to listen to them. 

"Where to, Duo?" She asks, looking to see if they're following. "My apartment. Sorry to tell you this Hilde, but you're going to have to ditch your car." She laughs, speeding through a red light, but she says nothing else on the way to my place. She's acting kind of weird. 

tbc.

thanks for the reviews and to my beta-reader, thanks. Yeah the next couple of chapters are going to go faster. Then there are only about between 3-6 more chapters, I don't know yet. I'm going to scream....

---Fire---


	11. chapter 11

Richmond High School 11: Come Out and Play Zechs 

Heero-

" Ahh" I roll my head to one side; I'm gagged and tied down to a chair.

" Wakie...wakie," that voice, I know that voice. Opening my eyes to a sea of blond hair, I know who it is now. 

" Zechs!" I scream, but it comes out choked. How did I get like this? I don't remember. Last I remember is Duo jumping into Hilde's car, then...And then someone said my name, Zechs. 

He's talking, but I can't focus on what he says or where he's moving to. Watching his movements just gives me a bigger headache, so I put my head back down. " Heero," I groan as he pushes my head up, "its no time to sleep. The tranquilizer will wear off in about an hour. So please keep your head up and pay attention." 

Well now I know how he was able to get me here. Why would he show his face now? If he wanted to kill me wouldn't he have already done it. 'Never keep a known enemy a live; only if there's a reason.' Or so I was taught. 

Zechs kept pacing, back and forth, back and forth. It was driving me up the wall. I just diverted my attention to something that would help me. Like getting out of these bonds. I can only hope he keeps his pacing up as I try to break them. 

" Trust me you can't brake those cuffs, Yuy." Zechs said serenely, " Dr. J gave those to me to keep you safe for when he arrives." I just looked at Zechs frozen mid motion. With fear and surprise in my eyes, but which ever one it was he answered my question. Why?

" Your mole was leaking information to me and the doctors. When we found out, we came to an agreement. We both want you dead, and your lover as well." 

'Not Duo. They can't touch him. I will kill every person that touches my Duo.'

I struggle for all I'm worth. And right now, its not much with that tranquilizer still in me. Zechs straddles my legs, holding me in place. " The doctors said I couldn't kill you, but they never said I couldn't play with you." I showed nothing on the outside, but I felt scared as hell on the inside. He took out severally different sized scalpels; placing them on a small tray beside us. I watch as he pulls a syringe from the table.

" This is to make sure you feel every cut." He said sticking the needle on my arm roughly. Fire runs through my veins, what the hell was that? My breathing became irregular, and that was all I remembered as darkness descended over my eyes. 

When I finial opened my eyes , and I found myself lying on a medical bed. Strapped down, shirtless, and still gagged. Great. I don't have time to react as Zechs cuts my face with one of his scalpels. When he goes for another I try to doge it, but I realize I can't move. And not because of the straps.

" Your body thinks its paralyzed. Did you know doctors use it when they need to make sure the patient doesn't move during the operation." He said finishing it off with another slash. If I could scream I would. He slashes and cuts my chest and face for what seems like forever, but is really about 10 minutes. 

" Did you know, Yuy, that I like to play and see the blood of beautiful boys . Especial ones that people believe to be innocence." pausing he looked to the side. A noise more like a humming to a song, but he dismisses it. "Boys. Like. You." Punctuating each word with a cut or slash. Blood covers my face and chest, running into my hair and ears. It hurts like hell, and I can feel I'm losing to much blood. I'm about to slip unconscious. Then I hear a voice singing.

" Like the latest fashion

Like a spreading disease

The kid`s are strapin`on their way to the classroom

Getting weapons with the greatest of ease

The gangs stake their own campus locale" Zechs stood up at the fast speeded voice. Duo you stupid braid boy run. 

" Come out and face me Duo." Zechs yelled out.

" They`re gonna bash it up...bash it up

Hey -Zechs you talkin`back to me?

Take him out

You gotta keep `em seperated

Hey-Zechs you disrespecting me?

Take him out

You gotta keep `em seperated

Hey they don`t pay no mind

If you`re under 18 you won`t be doing any time

Hey come out and play ZECHS!" I could hear Duo sing back in a mockery and half cocky. 

Duo----Hours before.....

The second we made it to my apartment I was in the door grapping and hiding every knife I had, on me. Hilde strolled in as if the cops aren't on our asses. I don't have time for her behavior. 

" Hey Hilde, in the living room there's a 9mm in the flower pot. Can you get it." I yell from my room. I have to change into something that can hide all these knifes. Plus I'm on the run from the cops, doctors, and almost every gang here. Someone would think I was trying to get myself killed. 

Hilde now that's a different story. Maybe she's in shock, but she seemed fine just the other day. Guess the other day she didn't have the cops looking for her, or her car for that matter. Who knows? I'll just have to ask about it.

Throwing open my suit case, I start placing clothing and weapons in it. This sucks I really liked this place. Oh well all good things come to an end.

In the end, I have one suit case, a backpack, and one duffel bag full of clothing and knifes I've accumulated over the year. I've also changed into my black tight pants along with a black fitted T-shirt, and lets not forget my trench coat. Father Maxwell's cross stands out against all this black. 

" You must be turning in your grave again, uh, Father." I said quietly. Where in the hell is Hilde with that gun? It's only in the flower pot vase. How hard is it to find a gun in which nothing else is in it!

"Damn it Hil..." I look up to see her pointing *_my_* gun at me. Okay maybe that's not really was pissing me off at this moment. Maybe it was the fact that she shot at me feet. 

Lets go over the situation. Hilde, my friend, who just rescued me from the cops is pointing a gun at me. She's been a good friend to me for a little more then a year. She knew about my other side, but was still my friend. Where in that does it come down to her pointing a gun at me? Did I miss something? 

" What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell at her. She fires again in the same spot making me jump out of the way. Note to self, never yell at the person with a gun. I don't take any chances now, jumping behind the counter into the kitchen.

" Come out and play Duo." For some reason when she said that the song 'gotta keep them separated'â(offspring) came to mind. I started to hum the tune. 

I can do this, one person with a gun. But the question is can I really kill her? 

:You've already killed one friend. What's one more to the list.: 

" Fuck you" I said.

" Thanks but I have Wufei for that. Your pretty face won't get you out of this one." 

I must of said that one out loud. Second time today I find myself looking for a way out of a life and death situation. Great, just a fucking great day. 

" You still think I'm pretty that means a lot from you Hilde." I retorted back. She yells her disgust. Well it lets me know where she is. She's trying to come closer to the counter, perhaps trying to come over me and shoot at me. 

" Duo, come out. I don't want to kill you. I was ordered not to." Well that's good, now I know she's not going to kill me, yet. 

I need answers. This is makes no sense. " I'll come out, Hilde. On one condition. If you tell me why your doing this?" 

" You always had to know every detail to any situation, Duo. I think that's one of your down falls, not acting without the facts. That's no way to live in our world. You have to act and ask questions later." 

" Is that a yes or no?" I could laugh. She's a puppet to someone else. I feel sorry for her, and she knows nothing of me. A year and she learned nothing. She will never know. 

" Yes, stand up slowly." I do exactly that. I'm tempted to say the hundred retorts at the tip of my tongue. Control is something I have to keep, and so I say nothing. " Keep your hands where I can see them." I nod my head.

" What's the point of this" No pun intended. She smiles. 

" I didn't want it to come down to this, but you know to much. And I can't help you with the Docs., no one can help you with them." she said motioning me to sit at the table. " hands on the table" 

" Elaboration, please." I said keeping very still. I don't know how trigger happy she is. 

" The reason we do this. That's easy. Once this is over we can leave and live out the rest of our lives never having to worry about the gangs, drugs, weapons, or those Doctors again." I take it "we" is not Her and I. Sad for me, haha, yeah right. 

" All this to get out?" I ask looking at her. She looks uneasy, and I beat her hand is cramping up. What is she waiting for. 

On cue, my question is answered. Wufei walks through the door. Automatic in one hand and a smile on his face. 

" Oh well isn't this a nice reunion. Didn't we do this the other day. Go head and tell the others to come in now." I'm laughing and I don't know why, but it throws them off as well.

" No one is coming this time Duo." Wufei said, walking up to me. 

" Really. And why are you here? Are you the one who's going to kill me?" Still laughing. Every time I think of my death I laugh. Man, I'm either over confident or insane. I'll go with both. 

" No, I'm not going to kill you. The doctors want that job. They will have Yuy in a few hours, and you as well. Once you two are gone. Zechs, Hilde and I will kill the doctors." 

'Can't move. Must think. Have to save my Heero. Can't die yet. Must escape.' becomes me martyr for the next minutes. Over and over I repeat it. 

" Your the mole." I said after I calmed myself down. I'm going to kill him. Isn't he suppose to be their friends now he set their deaths up. 

" My you catch on fast. I didn't take you for the smart one. From the way Hilde said it, you have everyone explain it to you before you kill them." 

I laugh again. I really need to stop laughing at inappropriate moments, like this one. I know he won't shoot me, and not with that automatic he possessing. I can use that. 

" Lets go Duo. Just move slowly and follow Hilde." Wufei said motioning for me to stand.

" Oh goodie, are we going for a car ride." I stand slow leaning towards Hilde, following. " Just like me get my Sunday hat on." With that I jump to my right. Dashing to my room as fast as I could. 

" Shit" I hear both of them yell as I ran into my room. I seize my backpack, it's the only thing I can carry and jump balconies. I'm on my balcony and jumped down, then the next. I couldn't ask for a better building to do this. You wonder how I do this so fast. I'm superman. No, not really, the balconies jet out more as you go from floor to floor. One reason I picked this building, and chose the top floor. 

Running to my car I look for my keys. Where the fuck are they.

" Damn it Maxwell get in the car." I look over as Richard pulls up in my car. How the hell... "Don't stand there and gawk at me like that. Wufei is right behind me." Opening the door, I take my seat. 

"How did you get my car to start? I rigged it, you didn't hot wire it?" 

" I found the keys." He said, and I laugh. He tosses me a shot gun.

" Where are we going?" I ask as he turns onto the free-way.

" You said you wanted to kill the doctors. Well I'm going to take you to them." I nod

" Why are you doing this?" 

" Easy. I don't want Heero hurt, and if something happens to you he will be hurt. Anyways, I was dropping off your payment and I saw Zechs take him and you running from the cops. I took that as my cue to help out." 

" Thanks, I think." 

We drove in silence after that. Driving out into a area spaced out be acres of lands, with one house one each lot of land. More of a mansion then a house. Stopping at what looked to be the end of the block. The house was huge with blue and white trimming. 

" This is where Zechs brought Heero. You have an hour to get Heero out, before the Doctors come. Don't do anything stupid Duo." Richard said. I step out of the car popping the trunk open. 

" Oh shit," Richard said. I have anything and everything in my trunk. From a automatic machine gun to your basic butchers knife. 

I take a holster strapping it to my upper thigh, placing a automatic Uinz its something like that. I can't remember the name for the life of me. , and extra rounds. This was not for fun., this was to save Heero's life, and my own ass in the end.

"I thought you didn't like using guns." Richard said.

" I can make exceptions, and trust me this is one of those." I said, walking to the gate. Pushing it open I turn back to him.

" You have one hour. Remember that Duo." he got back in my car.

" Where are you going?" 

" Quatre and Trowa." Was all he said, before peeling out. 

---

I found my self walking through the shadows. I have an hour, I see now why he gave me an hour. There are like a million fucking rooms. Its been half an hour and I'm going to scream...

Wait what was that.

I look over and see the lights on in one room. It's the ball room, but its been transformed. More of a torture room. Fun. I stalk in quietly through the open door. Climbing up high, I walk over the rafters that the lights hung from. 

I wanted to scream at what I saw. Heero tied down to what looked like a medical bed. Red. Blood. It was every where on him, and his screams where non-existence. I watched his mouth open and close over the gag. 

"Did you know, Yuy, that I like to play and see the blood of beautiful boys . Especial ones that people believe to be innocence." Cutting his beautiful body over and over. I couldn't move. The something snapped inside. I started to hum that offspring song.

" Boys. Like. You." He said. Slashing his chest twice, and opening up his face with the last. What every snapped, is shattered. I start to sing.

".....Come out and play Zechs." 

tbc.


	12. chapter 12

Richmond High School 12" A Knock on the Head

Duo, Zechs home, about 7:32pm---

I walked along the beams holding the lights up. Singing, humming, whichever I felt like. At this point I just did not care. Cause I'm gonna fucken kill him. His blood is going to run down my knife. Belong on my hands. It will be mine. And I'm going to make sure he dies slowly, for every drop of blood from my Heero he has on his hands. 

" Duo Maxwell. I'm surprised you made it this early." Running his scalpel-like-knife over Heero's already redden skin as he spoke. Lazily, slowly. Little pools of fresh red liquid rushed the top. " And here I thought I would have more time to make him bled. Now, I have to deal with you, don't I, Maxwell." 

I pull out my gun. I'm going to kill him slowly. First, I have to get him away from Heero. 

:: Your going to shoot him. Then what? He's pissed off and kills Heero. Yeah Kill him slowly. Listen you moron cap him once in the head. One shot. Dead. Done. And you're out with Heero.:: 

No, that would be too easy. He has to suffer some pain. A little death. Fear. Pain. One at a time or both mingled together. I don't fucken care as long as he screams. Long and loud so the devil himself knows Zechs is coming. 

Things just keep getting worse. Heero losing too much blood and is about to go into shock. Closing his eyes when the knife is gone, only to reopen them when more pain is added. His eyes are staying closed longer and longer. Soon he won't open them. 

" You said it best Duo. 'Come out and play'." He said punctuating each word with a slice. And each one going deeper and deeper. 

"Can you play with Death?" I ask, jumping to the floor. We both can see each other now. Time to die Zechs.

" That's an unfair question to ask. Your lover is closer to that game then me." He said stopping his treatment to Heero.

" A game that you forced him to play," I said. 

" I forced no one. He joined on his own, knowing the rules. Do you know the rules, Duo?" He asked cutting the bonds that held Heero down. Something's wrong. Once the bonds where gone, I hoped Heero would move, but he didn't he was as still as death. Paralyzed or dead. Why wasn't he moving? Now was his chance; now was my chance. " Every rule leads to death. We all play with death once we move into this game." He went on. " You know the end of the rules Duo. What's your next move?" 

"Fuck you." I said taking my gun out of the holster. " And fuck the rules." I shot him. " Fuck your mind games," another shot. Walking up to him, my blood runs hot. Face flushed with excitement. This is what I want; I've always wanted it. I crave it, death. 

" Your using a gun" He gasps out. One shot went in his shoulder and the other strikes a lung. Breath. Let it all go. 

" I make the exception. Never underestimate me. Death. Shinigami." I said standing over him as he gasps for air, blood soak though his shirt. 

" Haha." He laughs at me. Me! I'm standing over a bleeding man, a man I hold a knife to and he fucking laughs. " You think your Death. You're not him; you're a monster who kills whom he wants."

" Says the man who killed hundreds of children while sleeping in a church." I said laughing at him now. Pulling a knife out.

" What are you talking about?" His voice is hush and horse. 

" Maxwell Church." I said spitting in his face. Hands shaking from excitement, angry, sorrow, but he's not watching my hands. His eyes are closing he's closer to death.

" Never heard that name..." coughs... " doctors said something about it...." pause, eyes close, breathing slowing... " burning......" gone. He died without telling me a fucking thing.

" YOU FUCKING..." tears run down my face. I felt like I was running in circles and everyone was laughing. Every time I get a step ahead this shit goes two more steps away. The parse, so close and yet so far away, came to mind. And I was so fucking close....

" du.." Heero's cracked voice brought me back to the real word. Where nothing is fair and Heero is covered with blood. I have about ten minutes to get out of here. Bright side is that I know the way out.

" Heero?" I look up at him after I throw a knife in Zechs throat. Over kill I know, but it makes me feel slightly better. When he doesn't answer me I check for a pulse. Warm blood over his cool skin frightens me to no end. How can I want someone's blood on my hands, but then almost throw up when Heero's is. 

His pulse is strong, but he still doesn't answer me when I call his name. Thankful Zechs had taken his bonds off already. Leaving me time to just carry him out. I felt uneasy about this situation. Carrying Heero out would take every bit of strength I had, leaving me with out a weapon at hand if I needed. No one was around when I entered, but what about our exit. Is someone waiting for Heero or me or both of us right outside the double doors. 

I had no choice. Hauling ass out of the mansion, it took me longer then I thought. With Heero limp in my arms I had to stop to open doors or go slowly down stairs. Either way we made it out. I check his pulse again, and say every curse word I know. His pulse is weakening, and his breathing is going down to. If Zechs could come back to life, I would kill him a thousand times over. A different death each time. 

Someone was waiting for me out, more like three some ones. Richard, Quatre, and Trowa. Richard came up taking Heero out of my arms. I almost protest, but I can't carry him any farther. Adrenaline kept me going, but now I could fell my legs giving into exhaustion. The other two help me up and into the back seat with Heero. 

" We have to get him to a hospital." Quatre said, as Richard started the car. 

" No, they would ask to many questions." I said closing my eyes. Rest. I'll rest for a while. Heero was with me. I had him back.

:: He's dying. You know that right. Zechs tore him up, and is still bleeding. Losing blood still. Lost to much blood already.:::

" no" I whisper.

" I know, Duo." Richard said. I look out the car as a white Mercedes goes past us. " We're going to a friend of mine. She's a doctor, use to late nights and asking no questions." 

No words were spoken out loud. I was dazed, frighten that it was right. Heero was dying. I stoked his hair, running my hands though mess of strands. Time had no meaning for me, but when I looked up Trowa was helping Richard get us out of the car. 

A woman in doctors clothing helped us into a room that looked to be a medical room. Ives, medication, wraps, needles, and countless other objects where in the room. I sat in a chair, watching in horror as she began to wash the dried and stick blood off his body. It was too much, and yet I couldn't look away. She stitched him up, countless stitches tearing his skin to close him up. To make him better, more pain to make the body whole. 

" Richard," she said, she appeared to be done, " who did this to Heero?" How did she know Heero? How did Richard know this woman? Can I trust her? Can I trust any of them? I look around and Trowa and Quatre weren't to be seen. 

"...he's gone now; we don't have to worry about that asshole again." Richard said. I missed something. Who is he's talking about? Heero? Who? I stand up, knife in hand. I push her up against the wall.

"Who are you? What have you done to him?" I said looking over at Heero. He hadn't move during the operation, if you could call it, and I watched her inject something in him. "What did you do to him?" I ask again, louder. "Ouch" I felt something prick my arm. 

Richard stood over me; he shot me with something. Suddenly I felt heavy, and I couldn't hold myself up.

" What the fuck...." I said trailing off as my eyes close. 

tbc.

sorry it took so long, but i've been so tired...and I still am...i know its short, but look on the bright side at lest I got it out.

---Fire---


	13. chapter 13

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I think its time for confessions. I know everyone and their mom knows my grammar suxs, I know. Anyways that's not the point, when I began to write this story it was going to be in third person. But I changed my mind like three maybe four chapters in, and went through and changed a few things. Crapply I might add. But I promise when I have time( family problems are over) I will fix it. For now I'll mange to get what I can out. And yes in this one the POVs jump from Heero to Duo and back and forth. Sorry, in my brain its like this so it comes out like that. 

Richmond High School 13: Betrayed

Heero--

Voices. I can't remember who these people are. Are they the ones who hurt me? 

"We have to get him to a hospital." His voice is soft, worried, and almost frantic. No, he didn't hurt me. If he did, then he's a good actor. But I know it's not him. Some how I just know he would never hurt me. Then who hurt me, and why? How do I know it's not someone with him?

"no," a different boy says. I like his voice, but who is it? I should know these people. I should know his name above all the rest. I know that much for sure

" I know Duo. We're going to a friend of mine. She's a doctor, and use to late nights and asking no questions." 

We're in a car. I know that much and I also know hisname. Duo. That's his name. Not a word is said as the car turns, stops, and goes over bumps on the road until we stop. I want to open my eyes, but I can't. 

If my eyes can't open then how can I hear voices. Is it a dream? No, I'm in too much pain for it to be a dream. I can feel every stitch, every time the needle and thread go through my skin. If I could scream I would. But I can't even move away from the pain. Finial it stops, but my body doesn't notice though, too far-gone in a numbing pain to note another shot injected. 

The woman asked a question. I didn't hear because she was finishing up with the stitches. Nonetheless I heard the answer from her friend. 

" Zechs, you remember him?" He pauses, waiting for an answer, but one never came or she singled her answer. " He decided to take a job from the Docs., but it was a set up. Doesn't matter anyways he's gone now; we don't have to worry about that asshole again."

Who are they talking about? Doctors? I thought I was at a doctor already. Why would Doctors want to hurt me? 

Commotion breaks my train of thought. That guy is yelling at someone. The one with the nice voice. Duo. Why is Duo mad, I whish I could soothe his anger way. You should never piss Death off, for he might come after you faster then you thought. You should never piss Duo off.

"Who are you? What have you done to him?" Sounds like he can read my mind. I want to know what's going on. "What the fuck...." His voice trailed off. What happen to him?

"There was no reason to sedate him." She said. 

"His killed more people then you think, Sally." The older man said, but there was something to his voice. He's hiding something.

" I don't think he would have killed me if I told him that Heero is just in a comma. Who is _he, _anyways?" 

Who's Heero? Wait that's Sally Poe. That's her name! I remember her now. She's known him...knows who. Why can't remember his name. Is that I don't want to?

" Duo Maxwell." He said. "Shinigami." 

Duo Maxwell is the god of death. I was supposed to kill him no that's wrong. The Doctors wanted my to kill him, but we didn't want to. There were three others with me. Duo Maxwell is death. I love death. 

"Damn it Richard, What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Sally asks.

That's right. His name is Richard, and I know him. I know something about him, but what. It was important. He killed someone, but who? Who did he kill? No, he didn't kill anyone. But...

FUCK. I can't remember...a darker darkness takes my mind and I hear no more. 

Duo---

I hate drugs. I hate drugs. I hate drugs. I fucken hate drugs. I'm in that stance where my body still thinks it is a sleep while my mind is going a mile a minute. This, children, is why Brother Duo hates fucken drugs! What did he give me anyways?

Now, let's analyze the situation. Heero is unknown to me. I can only pray that he is okay. I'll kill...fuck it, I'll kill anything that walks if Heero is dead. On to me shall we. I've been moved somewhere else. I can't wake up because some asshole by the name of Richard drugged me. Should have never talked to him. I should have shot the fucker when he got in my car. I am way too lenient for my own good. Either way. I'll kill him when I can move again, and then... 

Footsteps break my train of thought. That's okay it was only on a hundred and one's to kill a Richard. Me angry with him, Haha. I laugh at the thought. The door opens, and one pair of steps get closer and closer to the bed. 

Yes, I'm tied to a bed, drugged up, and there is no Heero around. But I can't think of that right now. I have other problems to deal with. Like who is he placing in bed with me? 

" Sorry, Sally, but I can't let you announce I was here. He might question me on my loyalties." 

I can hear she tries to scream something, but it comes out muffled. Gagged and tied by a friend. Guess we could start We Want to Kill Richard Slowly Club. Should have fucken killed him. One bullet in the head as he sat down.

:: You didn't do it cause you didn't want to blood in your car.::

Doesn't your conscious piss you off. Why did it come back? It should have stayed where it belonged. Locked up in my head, so far away that I can't even hear it. Sounds good to me. 

When he left the room Sally began to untie my hands. Really, now, Richard must know how to tie someone up. Look at me. That's not the problem right now. Right now, I need to awake up and move. Only if I could move my hands or something. Must have patients. Must wait for body to catch up with my mind. I fucken hate drugs. 

Heero---

I've fallen in and out of darkness. The only difference is when I fall deeper I dream and when I'm not dreaming I hear voices. I'm not crazy the voices are real. I can remember everyone's name now. Even my own. Everyone but who Richard really is. I dated him before, and slept in his bed. I have had his cock in me, but I can't remember why he is dangerous! It had something to do with why we broke up. I wouldn't stand for it but he wouldn't stop. But stop what was it?

" Shh... Heero, everything will be okay. You won't remember a thing." His voice soothes into my ear, but it doesn't have the effect he wanted. I'm frightened now, and somewhere in my memories I know I shouldn't be. I had a nickname, but I can't recall it now. All I know it had something to do with a soldier. The Perfect Soldier

My name is Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier. I run a gang by the name of Gundam. I have three comrades who are all in the inter circle, we are tying to kill our holders. The Doctors. Before we can do that we must kill out the mole, then the Doctor will be eliminated. That is our main mission. Something has gone wrong. The others are unknown to me at this time. And what has happen to Duo?

He injects me with something. I remember nothing from my thoughts. All I know is pain, and wake up screaming _Duo. _

Who is that?

tbc

1 Okay every one but Heero knows who the mole is. So to him he is still looking for this mole. plus i he was out of it with drugs and pain, so he couldn't remember stuff, until Richard did something...:::walks way:::

don't kill me...i could go on for 3 more pages, but I must sleep sometime. So the next chapter will be up as soon as possible, but my brother is going through a tough time with things, so I have to baby sit my nephew for a while, and then I have work, so I need to sleep. thanks a again for the reviews, they brighten up my night.... 

----Fire---


	14. chapter 14

Richmond High School 14: Trio of Life

Duo---

After my struggle with patient and my mind I fell in and out of sleep. I don't know how it happened or why, but I woke up out of my bonds and in a different room. And guess who was waiting in the room with when I woke up. Relena Peacecraft sat in a desk chair with her blue eyes watching me swing my legs out of bed.

" What the hell are you doing here, Relena?" I ask. She hands me a glass of water; I didn't think my voice sounded that raspy.

"Good. You remember who I am." She said. Yeah, that's nice. I hope she doesn't expect a fruit basket for Christmases now. 

" Care to explain how I got here. Last thing I remember was being drugged and tied down with some doctor next to me." I said. It would be nice to know what happened when I fell in and out of sleep. 

" I followed you after I saw your car leaving Zechs house." 

"Did you go inside?" I ask. Now I know why she's here. She's going to kill me; I mean I killed her brother and now I'm going to die by a girl in a black dress suit. WAIT! Black? The only color I've seen her wear was varies pinks and reds. 

"No, I already knew Zechs was killed by you. I was surprised when I saw Richard driving your car. I also..."

" White Mercedes." I said cutting her off. She was driving that car, that's why I noticed it, because I knew it was her car.

"Yes, that's my car." She said. " Anyways, I also knew something was wrong if you had Richard with you. So I followed you here to Sally's house." 

Sure. I believe that one. She just happen to be on her way to her brother's house; then saw us and decide to follow. Another thing that bugs me is how and why does she not care about her bother's death. I mean I was the one who killed him, and she saves me, I think. I am so confused on this situation. I should have left the stupid school when I had a chance. 

" Why don't you care that I killed Zechs? He was your brother." I said, but go on before she can reply. " What do you mean by something had to be wrong is Richard was with me?" She knew something about him I needed to know. Just then the female doctor came in, I think her name was Sally. 

"Oh good, your up," She said taking a seat next to Relena. "And how are you, Juliana." 

I look around the room stupidly looking for this other girl, but the only other girl in here is Relena. The Doc. lost her lid. Yeah, I think Richard our buddy put a little to much of something in her shot. My stupid looking around must have triggered them to explain the name.

"Duo, my really name is Juliana." Relena said or is it Juliana now. " I've been working on this case for a few years now." 

" What case? Who are you working for?" I snap at her. I don't want to be mean, but I can only take so much confusing crap in one day. And trust me, this is confusing. 

I need a new job. 

" I think you should tell him from the beginning; as so not to confuse him." Sally said. Should I sake her hand for figuring out that I might not understand it all in pieces. Need to calm down and hear her story. " Okay Duo, just what until the end to ask questions, okay." Relena...Juliana said and began her story.

"My name is Juliana, and I work uncover for an organization called New Order. We're like the FBI of the gangs; we make sure when an event happens it doesn't escalate out of control. But over the past four or five years the power has been changing drastically, and others are using it for their advantage. Except someone has this game figured out, and has been using you to make the changes he wants. No one knows who he really is, but save a few. Richard and Zechs are/were the only ones we know who know this guy."

" I don't understand, why would you guys care if one guy gets a little more power?" I know I was to keep my mouth shut, but come on this is me we are talking about. Plus I'm just angry that I find out that I'm being used by so many people to do their dirty work. Fuck them. 1 

" My turn," Sally said. " I was a researcher on new drugs, and I created a few new drugs. That's where I met Richard about two years ago. He waltzed in and asked me to join some new medical team. I was stupid and joined, soon I found my research being put to work, but when I found out it was being used for torture I burned the lab to the ground. The only problem was some of my work was copied." She paused, looking fearful and angry at the same time before going on. " The Trio of Life. Three different drugs that a can make an amnesia patient remember their memory, but given to a healthy person...it wasn't made for that!" She whispered frantically.

"What are the three drugs." I ask, curiosity over came me. 

" Blue Tears, Kathy's Blood, and Lost Soul, those are the nick names that Richard gave them." Sally said. 

" Gruesome names." I said, well, come on they are. Kathy's blood, that one doesn't sound like to much fun to me. 

" He named it after the side effects on a healthy person." Sally took a breath before she started.

"Blue Tears taken in small amounts gives the body a _high _of sorts, I say that, because it's different from any other substance out there. But if you know the right amount to give then it can paralyze the body, and send you into coma with slight memory loss. Kathy's Blood, is as opposite from morphine, instead of numbing your pain it brings all your nerves alive in pain. While it's in your system it hits your memory nerves, making you forget anything and everything. You have to wait until Kathy's Blood is out of your body before you take Lost Soul. If you wait to long, then you never receive the full effect, and your memory will return. If you take to soon, it kills you, but if taken at the right window then the person you were once known as is gone. Starting a new life with fake memories that someone gives you." She gave a hard laugh, laughing out: 'Lost your Soul. Get it now.' 

All I could do was stare at the woman who cried over what she created. Relena, no Juliana started to speak again.

" Our guy has control of this drug, making as much as he wants. Duo, we have to stop him, before he gains to much power. Or we'll live in a world where you couldn't trust anyone. They're past would belong to him, and their future." 

I can't deal with this right now. I just can't. First I have to find Heero and then kill Richard, but after all that I have to find the Doctors. This shit just hit the fan and now its coming back for me. 

"Whatever you want me to do I can't do it." I said, trying to stand up. 

" You know that Zechs gave Heero Blue Tears, and I'm sure by now Richard has given him Kathy's Blood, and Lost Soul." Sally said.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This is not happening. This is not fucking happening. They went through all that just to tell me that Heero is half way dead to me. Fuck them. Fuck Relena or Juliana. Fuck Sally and the whole damn happy world. This is why I hate story time, it always leads to the bogy monster or man in this case, causing me shit. 

"And you tell me this NOW! You could of had just gotten to the point and not waste an hour of my time. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go find someone and kill someone." I walked out the door only to be stopped by Rel...Juliana.

"If your going to look for Heero your going to need my help." She said walking with me. 

I stop, look over at her, and then back at Sally. " If someone is lost to the trio, is there anyway to bring them back?" I ask, but I can't have hope, that has never helped me before. I can only rely on truth and facts. So now I'm relying on that Sally knows a cure to her on creations. 

" There is one chance. Its very slim though." She said. " They must me under extreme shock, or some emotional shock."

There that's all I needed. It wasn't that hard was it.

"But, Duo."

Son of a fucken...

" Under all tests its only worked once, and you must remember what every happens that for it to work they have to play it out." 

" What happened to the one it worked on?" I ask. She looked up from her hands.

" She killed her father, and went insane." Sally said. 

Great. Just fucking wonderful. If I find a way to bring him back Heero might go insane. If it's not one thing its another.

Heero---

" Heero." His voice rains into my ears. I don't want to be found by him. He caused me pain, didn't he. 

"Heero," He says again. But he said it was another who caused my pain. I want to believe him, but how can I. How can I believe someone I don't remember meeting. And for that matter how can I believe myself. I don't even remember. 

"Heero, please come out." 

That's my name, Heero Yuy. He said that was my name and I lost my memory because someone else hurt me. That a man named Duo Maxwell hurt me because I wouldn't help him. 

Is this true. I don't know what is true anymore. 

I open the door to him. 

" Oh, Heero, I'm so sorry," he said, wrapping his long arms around me. There is no comfort here for me, but I start to cry despite that. He rocks me back and forth as my sobs shake my body.

"Shh...it's okay Heero, we'll get him." He coed into my ear. I knew who _he_ was. Richard said we are going to kill him. I believed Richard when he said that, but what about the rest. What about the story he told me that was my past life. Is that true? " We will kill Duo Maxwell for what he has done." Richard said, my tears run thin and sleep is taking over my eyes. 

He gave me some shot when I woke from my pain, but he said it would help. But did it really help me. I don't know what is real and what is fiction. Is there someone who can tell me what is going on. I can't think much longer as sleep takes my mind. 

__

Blue Tears, watch for her tears, for little will be fun. But take a drop to many and your body will be frozen. Add Kathy's Blood to your mix and pain will all you know. Risk it all, your past, present, and future to another, for you will lose your life, with Lost Soul. Watch out for the Trio of Life. Watch out for who is around you when you are lost to the Trio. 2

1 it's a record, a page and half before Duo started to curse. 

2 I'm bored....it's my day off and I wrote just for all my fans :::looks around::: for the so few I have...haha...you always need to laugh at yourself, its fun

----Fire---


	15. chapter 15

Richmond High School 15: "Who are my enemies?" 

Heero-- Locked up in Richard's room., September 23.

He gave me some shot when I woke from my pain, but he said it would help. But did it really help me. I don't know what is real and what is fiction. Isn't there someone, somewhere who can tell me what is going on here. I can't think much longer as sleep takes my mind.

When I woke up Richard was gone and I was in his bed. We have been at his two-bedroom house for less then a week. He said this was the safest place, away from him. Away from Duo. 

I still can't remember my past, but Richard seems to know a lot about me. So he tells me. But I don't know if I can trust me, and I'm faced with another problem. That adds so many more problems. Duo Maxwell. Richard tells me he is my enemy, but that is all. Nothing more. 

The red headman came through the door with a smile on his face. It was a fake; I had seen his true smile, when he talked of killing my enemy. Or his, or is it both of our enemy. I just don't know anymore with the sting of betrayal hitting me every time I believe Richard. 

" Why is this man, Duo, your enemy Richard?" I ask as he places the tray of food he has brought in with him. His smile dissipated, and his light auburn eyes went a fire.

" He has harmed me in more ways then one." He said taking a seat next to me on the bed. " He killed my brother, and has harmed you. Just to name a few. Now, he's pissed off a very important friend of mine." 

I've heard this one before, and this was all I would ever get from him. This always led me to believe he is hiding something more. Not that he tells me is a lie; no he wouldn't lie to me. Just he will not tell me the whole truth, skim along the lines of truth. That works for him, but not for me. I need to know. 

" Who is he?" He doesn't understand who I mean. "Who is Duo Maxwell?" 

I had this burning need to know of him. Anything and everything I could find out about this man whom I have never seen. This man who has possibly hurt me, and I only know from what I'm told. It eats at me little by little. Why do I have to know? Why can't I let it drop?"

" Duo is death. That is all you need to know." He said standing up, slamming the door as he left. And after the soft click, the door was locked.

Why does he lock me up? Again I got an answer that brushed closely along with a fairy tale. With all that he does, and does not do. How can I trust him? 

I lay back down on the cotton sheets. I didn't eat much of what Richard brought in; to be more precise I had one bite, and could eat no more. My eyes fell shut for a while before I heard a commotion inside the little house. 

Richard came flying in the room, cussing in every langue he knew. All the while I watched him throw a laptop in bag and gripped my shirt. Dragging me out of the room as well. 

"Richard," I pant out as we run down to a black car. "What's wrong?" I ask as he starts the car.

" He woke up." He whispered to himself, I wasn't supposed to hear that. But who woke up. 

I look back to see two people walk out of a white Mercedes. One was a girl with long auburn hair, and dressed in a black pant's suit. The other was who caught my eyes. He stepped out of the passenger's door. With long chestnut brown hair down in a braid, he was in all black. He even had a long black trench coat on, didn't he know it is mid day and still summer time. Either way, I think he was trying to conceal something. 

I watch him as we pull a way fast from the house. He stares at the car, and says my name. 

"Heero." He knew me. 

Richard didn't hear him; well I couldn't hear him either. I read his lips. But that doesn't matter; all that matters is who is that boy. And how does he know my name? 

The ring of Richard's cell phone breaks my thoughts.

" Yeah." He said, but I can only hear his side of the conversation.

" Are the moles taken care of?" He asked, the answer must have been yes from his smile on his lips. There was more, because the other person talked on.

" Doesn't matter, either way what's done is done. Just make sure that they don't find out." Pause. " Yeah make sure he is there tonight. I'm counting on you." Another pause as the other person talks. 

" Look I can't talk right now."

"Yes everything is fine and going to plan. Just make sure the other Gundam is there and that Maxwell is there as well." He clicked the phone off.

Gundam that was the name of the gang he said I ran. " Are we meting the other members of Gundam? Do they hate Duo as well? What moles are you talking about, and taken care of?" I snap at him.

He just smiles smoothly and says. " Yes and no. We are meeting a few other members." That was all he said through out our ride. I was surprised when we stopped at a school, _Richmond High School, home of the Best and Brightest._ It read in gold letters across the main door.

tbc..

thanks for the reviews, but i think i'm causing a lot of you to pull your hair out.muhahha I mean don't do that you'll it hurts for one and another thing you'll figure it all out when I post the next chapter. 


	16. chapter 16

Richmond High School 16: The Insane and the Moles

Duo--- September 23

Great. Just fucking wonderful. If I find a way to bring him back Heero might go insane. If it's not one thing its another.

" Well are you going to help me or not Rel...Juliana?" I ask walking away from the room Sally was in. Damnit. I walked right into the room where Heero had been, but there was no blood. No sign that there had been a half dead boy bleeding in this room. No sign that he had been drugged and taken away... away from me.

I have to get out of here, but most important of all I have to get Heero back. Relena or Juliana, I just fucking don't know what to call her. Would she answer to Relena or now that I know who she is will she only answer to her real name now. Turning to her I remembered the first time I saw her with Heero. That was the last time I had a chance to get out of here. 

It's to late now, and the stakes are to high. Heero is the highest stake for me now; just to think a year ago I would have ran from this. I always would run when my life was endangered, but no, not now. Out of the firing-pan and into the fire. Yeah the fire's of hell are waiting for me, and some demon is running me right into it. 

"Umm... Duo?" Relena brought me back to the really cruel world. I say nothing, and look over at her. " We should be going, it has been a while." 

I nod, and move to leave. We find ourselves outside about five minutes later standing in front of a forty-thousand dollar car. Her car I might add. She heads for the passenger side, but I take it. I don't feel like having to watch her and the rode at the same time. 

Could you trust someone who has just told you this shit. Damn it, she's not even the really Relena. Said girl starts up the car, and peels out of the driveway. We are on our way to... oh hell, I don't even know. Shit, most likely my death. 

" Where are we going?" I ask as she turns down another back street. 

"To your apartment," she said strait to the point. If I knew the reason I would be a little happier, just maybe. 

" And why in hell are we going there? We need to go get Heero. Hello, are you there, you know the situation as well as me." I said, waving my hands in front of her eyes. 

" Duo, do you know how long you've been unconscious?" I shake my head 'no' to that question. "You have been gone for about a week now." 

"What the Fuck? And you and Sally just talked you fucking heads off, killing another hour. Why didn't you do anything to wake me up? Tell me Relena or should I call you Juliana? I don't know what the fuck to call you." At the end of me scene I was yelling at her. My voice just kept getting higher and higher, and I couldn't stop until he slammed on the brakes making my fly forward. 

" WE DID NOTHING," she stopped and took a breath and started over, damn she's good at hiding her anger. "We did nothing, because whatever was in you system slowed your heart down by the time I got there to help Sally. So we could do nothing, until your pulse and breathing became normal. And my name is Juliana, so that is what you can call me." Damn, I need to go to that anger management class she went to. She held her self so well. 

" Nice to know, and now can you tell me why we are wasting more time going to my place?" See I can ask nicely too. 

" To kill the moles. Wufei and Hilde are still at your place waiting for you." She said taking off. Well that explains that, but what about...

"How did you know that they are the moles?" I ask as I watch her, a sad smile goes over her placid face.

"Zechs loved his little sister too much. He would tell her everything, because he was afraid she would leave him again." She said. She had lived as Relena for few years now. Some where along the way her job and Relena's life became one to her. 

"What happen to the real Relena?" I ask her. I'm torn between wanting to know, and needing to know, and you must understand. Those are completely different, like your parents say there is a difference from wanting and needing. Its true and I learn this over and over. With every kill and every move I make. 

" Richard forced Relena to take the Trio, and she forgot everything. Zechs didn't know what had happen until it was too late, but he didn't know who gave it to her. This was when Richard and Zechs were going out, and one night she showed up. She only knew Richard there, and her target. She was on a fake mission Richard set up. Zechs was so happy to see his sister, who had been gone for months, but then Richard held him down as their father came in the room." She looked over at me, tears treating to come out, but she went on. " She killed him, as he screamed out for his daughter to stop. When it was all over, Zechs had beat the shit out of Richard, and Relena was in the corner crying." 

My eyes had never left her face, and now I understood slightly. The only one to come back from the Trio killed her father. Relena killed her father. That's hard, and Richard was behind it all. Still one thing doesn't fit. Why would Zech work with the people who made his beloved sister insane? Why? It makes no sense. I couldn't ask her because we made it to my place.

" What do you have on?" I ask.

" A Browning, with an extra clip." She said looking over at me like I was suppose to know that already. 

I say nothing more as we take the stairs to my high story apartment. We can't take the elevator, because they will hear it. And if they really were waiting for me then they would look to see who comes off every time it dings. So we climb the stairs, fun if you ask me. I roll my eyes, and open the door to my floor.

Walking along the wall where they can't see us, unless they open the door. Then we can cap their ass right here in the middle of the hallway. And then the cops will be crawling in this building. I really don't need that right now. 

::What are you doing Duo? You should be out looking for Heero not here killing more.:: I don't need this. I don't need this. Idon'tfuckenneedthis. I scream in my head over and over. 

"What the fuck..."I whisper as I look over my door. It's open slightly, and I don't know what to think.

::Heero has been with Richard for a week. Remember they are old lovers, do you think Richard told him different.:: Shutupshutup. 

I push the door open gun pointed looking wildly around the room. I found them lying on the floor. Blood stained the carpet with their blood. Well they wanted to be together and now they are together in death. But who killed them? Speaking of the devil? Or maybe their are two devils, because there they sat. Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner. 

"Finally you've made it." Quatre said standing up as Trowa got a cell phone out. "We need to talk." Trowa placed the green phone on the coffee table. 

" Talk about what?" I ask, walking up to Quatre. Why are they free, they should've been tied up with me? "Why are you working for Richard?" I ask not lowing my gun, I hear Juliana gasp. She didn't see, because she wasn't with me that night. She only knew that Richard was driving my car. That's all, and she followed. 

" You figured that on out fast." Quatre said looking shocked. 

"Well I try not to be as stupid as I look." I said, " Now start talking before my stupid side decides to kill and ask questions later." 

Quatre nodded, taking his seat back next to Trowa. Who I might add has a face complete void of emotion. Only when I pointed my gun at his Quatre did he have emotion in his eyes alone.

" I don't know where to begin," Quatre whispered to himself or to Trowa I don't know, but I answered for him.

"It is nice to begin from the beginning." I said, motioning Juliana to my right to watch her too.

" You're right," He said taking a breath and started. " You also know that Heero and Richard went out for a time. When Heero ended, Richard didn't like it, but went along with it anyways. He said that Heero would be his no matter what. Heero saw no threat in the words, but we did," pointing to Trowa and himself. " Something was up, and Heero didn't want to know or knew and didn't want to talk about it. So we found out, and got trapped in it as well."

" Duo," Trowa took over for Quatre, " I infiltrated one of their bases of operations, and they found me. Well Richard did and threaten Quatre's life. So from that point on I've had to do odd jobs for him, but not anymore. It ends tonight." 

I believed him. The second he mentioned the threat on Quatre's life, his green eyes became alive. Hate, malice, and love burned in those eyes. He would do anything for that boy. 

"How does it end tonight, Trowa?" I ask. He looked up at me; half of his other green eye burned into mine. 

" We don't want to kill you, or have you killed Duo. You made Heero happy, and we could never do that. So we're telling you this. Quatre and I were to find you tell you that Heero is with Richard at the school."

"WHAT SCHOOL?" I snap at him.

" Richmond, but we don't know what he has planed for you." He said.

"You know where he is, tell me?" I said deadly calm, "If you don't tell me I will kill you or Quatre." He just nodded his head. 

"He's at Heero's house, but Duo, I'm going call him and tell him your coming. I'm sorry." He said, Damnit, why can't I get mad at him. Fuck. 

" Why is so fucking important that I have to go to Richmond tonight?" I ask. Another one of those need to know, but I don't really want to know questions. 

" Because the one who gave the order to burn Maxwell Church is going to be there, the one who has been leading you to this moment for the past two years is there." 

See I just had to fucken ask the question. Shit. Now I have to go. 

"Fuck that, I want Heero first; then I can deal with my own shit. Let's go Juliana." 

We walk out the door; I stop and turn back to them. "If Heero is dead I will kill both of you very, very slowly." 

Trowa nodded his head, "Duo, we are to bring you around 7pm, go alone." 

Juliana says nothing as we get back in her car or during the dive to Heero's house. I know Trowa would have called by now, or he would have waited a while. Let's see who's faster. 

Trowa won, but barely. As we turned down his street I watched Richard run to my car. Juliana stopped, I get out hopping to catch up to him, but he was faster. He throws Heero into the car and took off.

"HEERO." I yell, I know he can't hear me. Shit. Now have to go tonight. Tonight Shinigami plays and gets what is his. 

" Give me your gun, clip, and keys," I didn't ask, I didn't yell, or ask nicely, but quietly like I was asking for a book. I walk over to the drivers seat. Fuck them and their times. I'll be there when I want to be there.

" Tell Sally I might come over tonight for some help." With that said I take off. 

tbc

I didn't confuse you guys, did I? Its past my bed time 2am yeah I think I should go to bed since I have to go to work early. hope you peoplez enjoyed. REVIEW.

----Fire-----


	17. chapter 17

Richmond High School 17: Intro to Emily 

-----

Have you ever seen someone die? No, that's not the right question to ask in our case, now is it? Have you ever seen someone tortured slowly to death? I know I have.

Fear of the end in their eyes; and pain shining from the same pair of eyes. Pain from which you inflict or watch someone do your dirty work for you. Which is more fun? I couldn't tell you, because I care nothing for a pointless death, but a death in revenge that warms my blood. 

We can't forget that we are talking about human beings now, filled with emotions and thoughts. If that really makes you human. So people die in many different ways, and you never know where someone falls until you try to kill them. Oh, there are those who are hopeless Romanic hero's; even as death creeps over their skin they cling to life. They still believe that someone, the hero, is going to crash though the window and save their life and the day. Or the fighters who will push you to the edge with them, even in the end, like Giles Cory's 'more weight'. Should I hate these or rejoice that there are some left in this society of fakes and fades? But let's not forget the helpless, and don't get me wrong or confused on how I word it. Remember that these people I kill or order to kill are gun bearing, muscled assassins men and women, oh no, they are never helpless to normal people or to us even. No, they're helpless in a sense of death, were they don't want to fight anymore, and were they kiss and sleep with death. I detest these kinds of people on one pure fact: they don't fear you or their own death. 

Now if Duo Maxwell where to be killed, where would he fit in? A hopeless Romanic, a fighter, or would he want his death after he has killed so many. 

Though I must really thank the doctors for all their forced help, but its to bad their desire to kill him has changed over the years. But that's fine by me, I want to kill him myself. I want to plunge the knife in his soft skin, hard, deep and fast. Listing to his beautiful screams over and over. My desire to kill him has not changed over the years, and it never will be satisfied, even with his death. 

Tonight, everything will come full circle. He has killed my father and tried for me, but now I will kill him. Finish what he could not do. Does it really matter what the facts are now? Of course it does, and soon I will hear what is true, from the mouth of death. I know this is soon to happen, because Richard and a younger boy walk through the doors. 

Heero Yuy, now I can see why Richard would lust after him, but he went through so much just to get his hands on him. Was it really worth it, Richard? That's his life and not mine. So I say nothing, but this Yuy looks to be trouble. Yet, this is also the boy that Duo is coming after so I have a flick of affection towards this blue-eyed, Japanese boy. I really have to stop questioning myself. 

" Richard, so nice to see you on this wondrous day." I said, not standing up. Heero watches me with his blue eyes, while Richard pushed his red hair out of his face. 

" Emily, you can still call this off you know?" He said. I still don't understand this man. He would kill someone to get to Heero, but he doesn't like to kill other wise. Well, that is the way of the Red Dragon, but why where you kicked out Richard. Why where you exiled with a bounty on you head? 

"No," I say getting up from my chair. I'm the shortest person in the room; but then again I am around men all the time. That is fine by me, makes me look harmless. 

We leave the room, walking down the halls of my school. I don't know what it is about this school, this city, but I had to have it for my own. So now, what do you know, it's mine.

" How are you, Heero?" I ask, I know he has just been close to death in the past week and lost his memory. I guess he wouldn't feel to great, but he doesn't know any of this. Maybe he just feels peachy. 

" Lost." He said, that's all. Lost, well I guess that sums some of it up. As we walk by the library I can see outside, the sun is almost gone. Fall is going to be here soon, will I see it or will Duo see it? "Why do you hate Duo Maxwell?" 

I stop and turn to Heero, whose sonic face shows me nothing. " He killed someone very dear to me, and then tried to kill me. It's the past, and it's mine to know. " I said continuing our walk through the lower floors.

Now that I think of it, does he know I'm alive? Or did he think he left me for dead. Does it matter now, no, I'm going to make sure he is dead. 

---Duo---

Fuck. Fuck. 

"FUCK!" I scream in Relena's car as I lost them. I know they're going to Richmond, but I don't want it to be true. I still don't have a plan, and I just can't walk right in and ask who is the bad guy and kill them. Wish is was that simple. 

I slow the car down; I don't want the cops to pull me over. That would just add more shit to the pile I already have. 

Plan, plan. I need a plan. What I really need is back up, but who. To bad the only ones who really can help me are traitors. 

:: They only wanted to help Heero. Make sure he was safe from it all, from Richard. I might like to add that you couldn't even do that for a week.:: 

Yeah, well I only have one choice. And that's to call Quatre and Trowa. I take a wild guess and call Heero's house, and guess what. They're there!

" Hello," Quatre's voice flowed smoothly thought the line. I still can't get mad at him, shit.

" It's me, Quatre." 

"Duo!" He sequels over the phone, and I'm tempted to cover my ears but its over when it begins. "What can we do for you?" 

"I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself in my book." I said. 

" Anything, Duo, just name it." He said eagerly.

"I'm going tonight, but I'm going to need back up, and that's where you two come in." 

" Sure we're be there. Just tell us where to meet you, Duo, and we'll be there." He says.

" We're going to crash the party here at school, and I want you here now." 

We said our good-byes and I a place to meet away from the school. I hate having to plan things out, because something always goes wrong. Fuck it, I need one this time.

I waited a good ten minutes for them to arrive. We really don't have time to dawdle away here, you know. Doesn't matter, they look ready to go and so am I. 

I need to get him back and he memories. Who knows he might just end up hating me, but as long as he is away from Richard and this unknown person I will fell slightly better. I think. 

" Duo, I'm so glad you called us. I have a plan." Those were Quatre's first words to me as he walked up to me. But what the hey- he has a plan and I don't. 

" And it is...?" I said, motioning them to begin the two-block walk to the school. 

"Well, we make it look like we are bringing you in, like we were suppose to do, and when they think it is safe we bring the guns out, then get Heero and get out. "

" Sounds simple enough, and just what we need to do." I said, still... " And how were you suppose to bring me in." 

Trowa walks in steps with me, taking Quatre's place. 

" Unconscious." He said, punching me in the stomach. We could have talked about this you know, but no, let's just jump right in and do what we want to do. Fuck, remind me...

tbc/

umm. yeah that's all you get for now, but don't worry i'll write more, soon. Review, fuck yeah.

---Fire--


	18. chapter 18

Richmond High School 18:"I remember, but who are you?" 

Heero---

We sat in the auditorium, with Richard and Emily sitting side by side. Richard told me to sit next to him, so I did, but I couldn't listen to them talk. I had to many questions to even think about eavesdropping on them. For one I knew if I did it would make me add ten more questions to my already thousand-question list.

From what she, Emily, told me about Duo and her self. She's an orphan because Duo killed her father. Though I sense there is more to the story that only the two of them know about. So I kept my mouth shut waiting for him to come. How did I know Duo was coming, I didn't know? But they where so confident that he was going to come here, and why? That was what I really wanted to know. Why come to a place where you know it's a trap? What was Duo after? Is he going to get rid of us all, or is there more to it then I know. Or what I use to know? I have to many question and not enough people I trust for them. 

Silence falls over us as three boys walk in. A boy with sun blond hair walks with his head down behind the other two. But the one with his face half covered in front was carrying a limp Duo. The sudden urge to run up to Duo and take him myself besieged me. I knew there was nothing to do, so I sat and waited as the blond dropped various weapons on the floor. 

" We brought him, and took his weapon like you asked us to." The one with blond hair and ice blue eyes had a sweet voice as he stated this. He kept make furtive glance towards me. Does he know me? 

The one carrying Duo placed him atop of the stage, and no one said a thing. Only Emily stands up and climbs on the stage next to him. She motions the other boys away and they fall the unsaid order. I watched in horror as she bonded Duo at his feet and hands. 

"All of his weapons are gone, why do you bind him?" The taller on said, his voice was clam almost abstruse on where he stood.

"Duo is dangers, and I'm taking no chances with him." She said, not turning him towards him. After that she stood over him, waiting. 

After a half an hour later, I watch him try to stay still. He's faking it now, why. Does he know where he is? Or is he waiting for something? There's no way for me to know, or anyone else. Except for maybe the two that brought him in. So I watched them, but I read nothing from their faces. So I watch their body langue, and even then it's hard to tell. 

Emily whispered something softly into his ear. He shivers slightly, and that's what really gave it away. Though he still says nothing. "Duo Maxwell," She said louder. 

"I'm up, I'm up," He hushes out, but he still doesn't open his eyes. 

"Let me see those pretty eyes, Duo." She said, kicking him in the stomach. He still doesn't open them as she kicks harder. "OPEN THEM, DANM IT." She screams over and over. I clinch with every hit, wanting to scream for him to open his eyes. Listen to her, god, why do I care. 

"Oh, but Emily I just can't bare to lay these old eyes on such a _beauty._" He gasped out between breaths. She yells and kicks him harder until she is out of breath. Richard pushes me down as I try to get up.

"What are you doing?" He whispers to me. 

"I don't know…" 

"He's a killer, and will kill you and me if he had a chance." He said. Should I believe it, no I'm not following him anymore. I'm not going to follow anyone.

"STOP!" I yell and she does, and now I have them all looking at me. Even Duo opened his eyes and had them on me. I froze. 

"Kent. Richard, please take him out of the room, now" She said, Richard stood grapping me. This Kent, a short built man with short brown hair and brown eyes, took my other arm. I didn't struggle, but part of me wanted to. Part of me knew I could get out of this, but I just had to remember. I need to remember. 

__

Duo--

Remind me that I should see the plan out, instead of improvising as we go along here. So here I am on the floor tired down with gods know whom here. Trying to fake unconscious, which I think its going well, no ones yelled "he's up, kill him now." Yeah so I'm in the green for now. 

I know we're at Richmond, but where in the school, I don't know. Then again I guess it doesn't matter, only that Heero is here. One more thing, no one's said any ones name, so I'm still in the dark on that one. He should be here, Trowa and Quatre where taking me to him, right. One more thing to add to the growing list of shit is I've got one weapon on me. They, I can't say Trowa and Quatre because I don't know if it was them, but someone took all my weapons. I could scream, but I'm 'unconscious' so I stay quiet and still. 

Now on to another matter at hand, how to improvise my way out of this. Where to start? 

"Duo?" A voice whispers into my ear. I know it, and chills run down my spin as she counties to say my name. God, not this bitch. " Your awake Duo, I can see you shiver." 

Emily, she's still after me, why? And here I thought I lost her when I came here. Here is one more reason why I should have left right after that job. I'm going to kill myself, if she doesn't kill me first. 

"Duo Maxwell," she says louder. 

"I'm up, I'm up," I said, but still don't open my eyes. Scared? Hell yeah, if anyone can kill me then its her. Damn it, I hate the thought of that; it chills me to no end. Out of all the people I've killed, she is the one who can kill me. Makes you think, why didn't I kill her when I had the chance? Who knows, I certainly don't know why. 

"Let me see those pretty eyes, Duo." She said, and when I didn't open them she kicked me. Kicked me over and over, but I still didn't open my eyes. I know I shouldn't get her mad, but what can I say I don't like being tied up. "OPEN THEM, DAMN IT," she yelled over and over again. 

"Oh, but Emily I just can't bare to lay these old eyes on such a beauty," I said gasping out, and I know it was stupid, but I've done stupider things before. That little remark pisses her off even more and starts kicking me harder. I can feel one rib bruising as she kicks it over, and my stomach is rolling back trying to get hit again.

"STOP!" Heero yelled. HEERO! He's here; I open my eyes to make sure it's really him. And it is, thank god. 

" Kent. Richard, please take him out of the room, now." Emily said, and I watched as Heero was dragged calmly out of the room. I say calmly, because he didn't struggle, not even in the slightest way. 

Quatre was trying to cover up his distressed look, and Trowa, well he looked like Trowa. It's weird; I would never have guessed that Trowa even had human feelings. But the way he treats Quatre proves me wrong. 

" Now, where were we, Duo?" She said, rolling me onto my back. Ouch! But I don't announce my discomfort. Don't want our favorite person to find my only weapon, no do we. 

I don't think she wanted an answer so I didn't give her one. She just stared down at me with her wicked smile. I just want to slap that smile off her face, but right now I'm tied down, so I keep that to myself. When she opened her mouth so say something the door opened and the three returned. 

This time though, Richard was carrying an unconscious Heero. 

" What the fuck did you do to him?" I yell, but I'm in no position to be yelling out question at them. But I just don't care, Richard has managed to hurt Heero, and I couldn't stop him. He answered me despite that.

" He started to fight back, I had to restrain him before he hurt himself." He said monotone, like he didn't want to answers at all.

"He's your doll, treat how you like. But keep him out of my business," Emily said. Oh, that bitch just did not call Heero Richard's doll. " What was that Duo?" 

Did I say that out loud. Whops. 

"I'll show you a bitch," she said and before I could doge it she stabbed me in the led, with my own knife. My own freakin knife. 

"SHIT, what the fuck do you want from me?" I yell as she stabs me again in my legs. 

"I want your pain," she whispered to me. She's got that one, and I told her so. "I know, but I also want your life." 

"I want to keep that, if you mind." I managed to say before the next stab went for my heart. "Why are you doing this?" I said in the prospect that it would buy some time. 

"Why, because you deserve this. Because once your gone, and war breaks out I will be the one with best biological weapons." She said it automatically, that wasn't the really reason. 

"Bullshit," I said, "that sounds nice, but you've been chasing me for years. I know you are the one responsible for the Maxwell Church massacre. What's the real reason?" 

She stood up strait, only her brown eyes looked stared down at me. "You killed my father. I watched you kill him, did you know someone was watching you." 

" That's kinda vague, I've killed a lot of men." I said, her eyes flared up in anger. 

"You killed him when he was asleep, and with a knife from my own house. Is that better, do you remember now."

''' I suddenly found himself face down on expensive carpet, fear and panic ran though me. I tried to struggle as the man pulled off my clothes, but I didn't win that fight. The man thrust into me; I screamed in pain, tears stung my eyes and a cut along my cheek. Time went by slower, and my brain stopped, and after some time I felt the man pull out and walk away. 

I lay there for a minute, before something awoke inside me. Dressing , and walking to the kitchen. I was calm as I picked the knife up and walked towards the man. In my tranquil walk I made no sound, an evil grin spread across my face. A slash across his throat, he tried to scream, but I was faster. I started to stab violently, thrusting almost as viscously as the man had been on me, the knife in and out of the man's chest cavity.

The unknown man was dead, I had killed him, and yet I felt nothing. No remorse, no fear, or panic, I just felt calm, relived , happy to an extent. I looked down blood all over my hands, I had just killed a man, and enjoyed it. '''''

Back to reality , she was leaning over me with her brown eyes still have that insane, anger look. "Do you remember now?" 

"Yeah, he was the bastard that raped me," I spit back in her face. 

"He never raped anyone, and it was you who enticed him to you!" She retorted. 

"Bull-" I started, I could feel my warm blood seeping through my jeans. 

"My father was an important man. He ran one of the strongest gun-gangs in the U.S., and some street rat killed him. And I wasn't the only one who wanted you dead. Yes, I was your age, but after you killed him I took over and order for you dead. That's where I met Richard, who has helped me and became like a second father. Now, do you understand why I want you dead, Duo Maxwell." 

I didn't answer, because something happened that I didn't think could happen. As I stared up at Emily, a shot rang out in the still air. Emily was holding up the gun, at the same time I heard a scream fill the stage. Where in the hell did she get a gun?

I look over and see Quatre's been shot, but it wasn't Trowa or Quatre that had screamed. It was Heero. Trowa was on the floor cradling Quatre, and I don't know if he was crying or not, because his back was turned. His body was shaking uncontrollable. 

"You're not the one that was going to kill him. Not you, not you." Heero kept screaming. " His name is Quatre Winner, and that is Trowa. Trowa was the one who brought him to my house, because his family was going to kill him. I remember that, I remember that much. The blond is Quatre and the brunette is Trowa." Heero kept saying the last sentence over and over. Everyone froze. He said he remembered. Does he remember everything?

"Shut him up, Richard. Before I do." She said, pointing her gun at him. 

"NO, you want to kill me, no him." I said, which brought her attention back to me, but only her eyes. 

"You said he had all three shots, that he was under the Trio. You lied to me Richard, I don't like it when people lie to me, Richard." She said looking away from me. 

"He had all three. Zechs gave him the first and I gave him the last two. I don't understand how he could remember, because the only way is for him to go into sever shock." Richard said absently, like Heero wasn't there. I watched Heero's face from astonishment to anger then to calm. No one else saw this but me, and he smiled. Does he remember everything? If he does, then we have to get out of here now. 

I look over at Trowa, who is looking back at me. He moves slightly and I see Quatre's blue eyes look back at me, his in pain. Trowa spoke with no words, on the count of three we make a move. 

One. Two. Three. 

And I did the only thing I could. I through my body into knocking Emily over, and it worked. It worked with an audible crack, but at a pric. She's going to be down for a while, but I almost scream as more blood rushes to my open wounds. 

Trowa runs to my with a knife, and cuts the bonds away. Richard all the while is looking for something in his jacket. Once I'm free Trowa goes back to Quatre and another shot goes off. Everyone froze. 

No one screamed so I took it no one else was shot. I looked away from the fallen Emily, and look over at Heero. Pointing the gun at everyone, and he didn't look exactly san. 

"No body move." He said harshly. I believed he would shot one of us if we moved. I don't think Richard believed him. 

"Heero just give me back my gun." Richard said sweetly, still trying to coax and manipulate Heero to his will. Heero turned to him, pointing the gun at point blank range. Richard goes quiet under Heero's glare and gun, but that is shattered as Emily a wakes from her fall. She stood up, wiping her dress down, looking over at Heero and Richard.

"Damn it, Richard, why isn't he under your control like the Peacecraft girl was?" Emily said, throwing her hands around. And let me add that she's holding a gun and throwing her arms around. If I could just get to my only weapon, my nice long knife, aka a sword to some. Only if I could get to it before something else goes wrong. 

"Emily, that was different." Richard said to her, they talked as if Heero wasn't here. "I had had her for a longer time then a…" Richard looked over at Heero, and his glare. "I don't think this is a good time to discuss right now, Emily." 

You think so. I tempered to say, but kept my mouth shut. Then before I could stop him, Kent moved in to take Heero. Heero turned and shot him in the chest, and he went down in the audience chairs. Now I don't know if he is dead or alive from my point a view. But there were no other sounds so I could only guess the worst. 

"I said no one move." He said calmly, then turned back to Richard. "Get on the stage. And Emily, drop your gun and push it towards Duo." 

He remembers me. Or does he just know who I am and not remember anything else. I didn't have time to dwell on this, because then 

Richard and Heero had joined Miss. Happy Emily and myself. Then again I don't think he remembered me, once on stage he took the gun from me. 

"Heero," Richard said, " don't you think it's time to stop this non-sense." Richard tried to persuade him again. Heero paid no heed to him and continued to pace back and forth. " Just give me back my gun, and…" 

"NO, I don't think so Richard." Heero said, not looking at him once. "For the first time this week I'm thinking for myself." 

Richard flinched back, and I started to laugh. I know I shouldn't laugh, but hell, I haven't laughed in a long while. This made everyone look at me, even the man of the hour, Heero. 

"Heero!" This from Trowa, I had forgot about them. " Heero, I have to get Quatre to a hospital." Trowa's voice is coarse, mostly from crying. Shit, I forget about them, I forgot that Emily shot Quatre. 

"Go," Heero said, but Trowa didn't move. "I said, go! Get him where he can get help." Trowa nodded pickling up Quatre. His white dress shirt was ruined with blood, and his eyes are drawn in pain. 

Heero resumed his pacing, and I think Emily and Richard finial realized they couldn't talk or just have their looks get them out. We all sat in silence, and it was eating away at me. But I just didn't know what to say to him, and that left me with one choice, to keep the pace, and try not to bleed anymore. Which is not a choice I can make. 

Maybe Trowa will tear away from Quatre for a few minutes and call someone to come help me out. The same thought was on Heero's mind as well. 

" I have to leave now," Heero started not really looking over at us, " Duo your coming with me." 

"But Heero, I told you he is a…" Richard yelled out, but Heero's glare stopped him from finishing. What had he told Heero about me?

" Who are you?" Heero said looking over at me, well what do I say.

"I'm Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, to some. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." I had to tell him I wouldn't lie to him, and what better way then saying it just like that. Maybe Richard told him I would say that and he would shot me for saying it. 

"SEE," Richard screech, "He is Shinigami, the god of death, he's a fucking murder." He went on in the same fashion for a minute or two, until Heero motioned to him to shut it.

"Tell me, Duo, are you going to kill me?" He asked.

"That's stupid to ask," I said, "I could lie and kill you once we're outside. Maybe, maybe not, who knows." I shrugged.

"Duo Maxwell you are a murder." Emily hissed out. I turned to her, ad laughed.

"Oh, if I'm the murder, then you're the crazed bitch. And Richard is the obsessive asshole, and then it all ties back to you Heero." I said.

" No, you are wrong, Duo." Heero said. "It's time to go, lets go Duo." I got up slowly, with my back to Heero. " If one of you shows your face where I can see I will kill you." Heero and I left the stage; I couldn't really walk without pain, so Heero supported me as we walked. Yet I needed to know something. 

"Heero, I don't understand. How am I wrong. I mean…" I stopped when he turned towards me in the halls. 

"You where right with Emily and Richard, I believe. I'm the murder and everything is tied to you. I know somewhere along the line, all of this is tied back to you." 

I really didn't know what to say. I mean, am I really responsible for all of this unconsciously or consciously. I don't know, and Heero helped me out into the school's parking lot and into my car. 

We left the parking lot without Richard or Emily running out of the building, but I knew they were watching. Waiting for us to leave and planning their next move. What was Heero's next move? 

Tbc…

---Fire Fairy---


End file.
